Seeing Double
by musicalocelot
Summary: The smoke cleared and the mystery person was revealed. At first, Shadow thought that the red echidna was Knuckles. But when the echidna turned around, he found himself staring at a beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes... Pairings: Knouge. Some Sonamy. Sorry if the summery stinks. OC warning. My first story so read at your own risk XD. Epilogue is now posted!
1. Chapter 1

(OK this is my first ever Sonic fanfic though it definitely is NOT the first Sonic story I have ever made up XD. Just the first one I have written. Which is sad coz I have made a lot of good ones lol. Oh and there will be different POV's from different characters throughout the story. And just a disclaimer, I don't own anything except my own OC's. OK enough babbling, on to the story. Here's chapter one comin at cha... )

Seeing Double...

(Knuckle's POV)

he was laying in his normal spot in front of the Master Emerald. It was one of those boring, uneventful days where he was so bored he actually hoped somebody would make a break for the emerald. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt any to take a nap...

"Hey Knucky!" He heard an all too familiar voice behind him. "I told you to stop calling me that." He said in an annoyed manner, but with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Whatcha up to?" The white bat said as she came and sat down beside where he was laying, kicked back with his hands resting behind his head.

"What's it look like I'm up to?" He said. "Well it looks like you're about to sleep on the job, ya lazy bum." He opened one eye. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now Rouge, or you would be eating those words." He replied. "More like a lazy mood." Rouge teased.

Knuckles sat up. "So what are you up here for? I doubt you came just to make sure I didn't fall asleep." The red echidna questioned.

"Of course not." she said. "I don't know really. I just have this strange feeling in my gut-" "Then go to the bathroom." Knuckles chuckled at his own joke. Rouge just looked at him annoyed and went on. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I have this strange feeling that something is off. Call it my senses but something big is about to happen and I just know it."

Knuckles looked at her serious expression. She wasn't kidding. He knew she had a knack for feeling when things were off. A very trust-able knack. "You sure?" He asked. "Do I look like I'm joking?" She said. "Well ,no but-"

Knuckles suddenly bent over in a strange fit of pain. He groaned and held his head in his hands. Rouge was shocked by his sudden outburst. She placed her hand on his arm. "Knuckles what's going on? Are you OK? What's wrong with your head?" He looked up at her, still clearly in pain. "I d-don't know." Was all he could tell her. He really didn't know what was wrong with him. He just suddenly felt like his head had been run over by a train.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it left. He lowered his hands. "That was weird." He stated simply. "I'll say! You scared the crap out of me! What was that anyway?" Rouge asked. "I told you Rouge, I don't know. It just happened." Knuckles said.

"Has it ever happened before?" She asked. "No." He said. Then he thought about it. "Well, come to think of it, I have experienced strange pain that came out of nowhere before. I never really thought much of it. But that was the worst I've ever had." he explained. After he said it though, he felt a bit awkward. Why did I just tell her that?

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Rouge proposed. "No way." Knuckles said back, shooting down the idea. "I'm fine Rouge. It's nothing." Rouge looked at him unsure. "Fine. Suit yourself." She said, giving up. "But if that happens again I want to know about it." Rouge said as she got up and spread her wings. He watched as she flew away. Then he watched as she was knocked out of the air by a suddenly appearing air craft.

(Shadow's POV)

Shadow ran up to Omega. He had been searching all over for Rouge. He had noticed the large aircraft appear over Angle Island and figured they had better check it out. But he couldn't find the bat anywhere. "Omega, Have you seen Rouge?" Shadow asked the large robot. "I have seen Rouge." Omega replied in his cold, robotic voice. "Well where is she?" The black hedgehog questioned. "Searching data banks...Rouge has gone to Angle Island." The robot answered. "A large aircraft has just appeared there, let's go check it out and make sure Rouge hasn't gotten herself into trouble. Again." Shadow said as he zoomed off toward Angel Island with Omega not too far behind.

When they got there, Shadow found he wasn't the only one to notice the large flying hunk of metal hovering over the Island. Sonic and his gang were there as well. Sonic called him over. "I figured you guys would show up soon." The blue blur said. "And why is that?" Shadow asked. He looked over to the right to see Knuckles leaning over something. He took a closer look and found that something to be a knocked out Rouge. He was suddenly standing beside the red echidna. "What happened." He demanded. "Well, Rouge was just flying away when that thing appeared out of nowhere and knocked her out of the sky." Knuckles said. Shadow could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"What is that thing anyway?" Amy asked. "I'll give you one guess." Sonic said. They all knew what he was implying and nodded in agreement. "Eggman." Sonic said. "What's he up to this time?" Tails said with a sigh.

As if on cue, Eggman's all to familiar cackle filled the air. "Ho ho ho, hello there rodents. Meet my newest creation. The Egg-Annihilator " All of a sudden, the aircraft began to change as large panels slid away to show a large cannon pointed at the group. "Oh great, a zappy thingy. What's it do this time Egghead? Shoot rainbows and turn us all into pretty ponies?" Sonic said arrogantly. "Not quiet." Eggman said, clearly irritated by the hedgehogs jokes. "Well I don't want to find out. Let's just trash it and get Rouge to a hospital." Knuckles said, getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Shadow agreed, getting ready for a battle.

"Don't think it will be so easy rodents." Eggman warned. "Because of recent failures, I'm not going to rant about my brilliant masterpiece. Just know it will be the end of you all!" He said as the cannon began to fire up. "Whatever." Sonic responded. "Now let's scrap this thing." The blue hedgehog added.

Tails flew into the air and grabbed Sonic, flying him toward the cannon. Omega grabbed Shadow and headed the same way. Knuckles jumped onto Omega just in time. "Can I have a lift?" Knuckles asked. "Well It's too late to say no now." Shadow pointed out.

(Rouge's POV)

She sat up quickly, Returning to the world of consciousness.(Not sure if that is spelled right but wateva :P) She groaned from the pain in her right wing. "Oh Rouge, you're awake." Amy said, walking up to the dazed white bat. "What happened?" she asked. Then she heard the noises of battle and looked up. A large cannon was hovering over Angle Island, getting ready to fire up. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Omega were attacking the machine to no avail. "What is that thing made of? Even Knuckles doesn't seem to be denting it!" Rouge exclaimed. Amy looked on the battle with worry clear on her face. "This doesn't look good." Amy said.

The girls watched as a gun came out of the machine and started shooting at the group. Omega, who had been carrying Shadow and Knuckles, Was shot down. Shadow was able to chaos control back to the island, but Knuckles was in a free fall. Rouge didn't even stop to think. In a flash she was in the air, flying after the falling echidna. It hurt like crazy to fly on her hurt wing, but it didn't stop her.

Knuckles spotted her flying toward him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, but they were falling too fast. Her wing wasn't strong enough to pull them both up. "Let go!" Knuckles yelled through the rush of the wind. "No way Knucky! You must be crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you fall!" She yelled back.

Suddenly, the world turned to white...

(CLIFFHANGER ALERT! OK that's my first chapter. I'm sorry if this is crappy. I'm not that good at describing stuff and whatnot, but I try. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Seeing Double.)


	2. Seeing Double Chapter 2

(OK here comes the next chapter! I hope you liked chapter 1 and I hope chapter 2 is even better XD. Here's chapter 2 comin at cha...)

Seeing Double...

(Eggman's POV)

"It worked!" He cried as he danced around all giddy. "The death ray worked!"

"What did the death ray do?" A small black robot asked. "It separated all their particles and destroyed each one! Of course that flash of white after the gun fired was strange. And it wasn't in the plan to hit the Master Emerald, but it still worked! Now I can create my Eggman Empire! Ho ho ho!"

(Rouge's POV)

She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but when her vision returned she saw that her and Knuckles were still falling! They landed with a thud and she heard an angry voice yell at them.

She looked up to find that they were surrounded. It had to be ten men at least. Maybe twelve. And they were all big.

They both got up quickly and faced the men. "What are you two doing falling out of the sky like that?" The man in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, asked. "Don't you know it's rude to fall on people?" He added. "Well it's not our fault you were there." Rouge said back. The man walked up to Rouge and didn't stop till he was towering over her. He looked down at her. "And what is a woman like you doing out here?" He sneered. "Well I'm not quiet sure but even if I did know it's none of your business big guy." She said back. The man glared down at her, then he turned to Knuckles. "You need to teach this whore here to be more respectful to her betters."

Knuckles cocked his hand back, ready to punch. "I don't know what you're talking about! And she is not a whore!" He yelled. "If you call me that again I'll have to see how far I can stick my boot up your rear!" Rouge said.

She was shocked to suddenly find herself on the ground, holding her stinging cheek. That man had slapped her!? The nerve!

It was his mistake, which earned him a punch from Knuckles that knocked him on the ground and broke his nose. Knuckles was on top of him, one hand holding the man by the collar, the other cocked back and ready to punch him again. "Don't you touch her!" He growled in the mans face.

"You mean like this?" one of the men said as he grabbed Rouge by the arm and pulled her up into the air. She responded by kicking him in the face, causing him to let go. She landed and said, "Ya, like that."

The fight was on. Knuckles and Rouge were largely outnumbered, but they were able to hold the men back for the first five or so minutes. By then they were already getting tired.

"Hey Rouge!" Knuckles called as he punched a guy in the stomach. "What?" Rouge called back as she slid under another guy, tripping him on the way through. "Think you could fly us outta here?" He asked, picking a guy up and throwing him into another. "I'll try." Rouge responded.

She ran up to Knuckles grabbing him around his waist, which caused him to blush. She quickly lifted them both high into the air as the men below yelled up at them. Rouge winced from the pain of flying but just kept going as they got further and further away from the gang...

(Knuckles POV)

They had been flying for a while. It appeared that they were in a desert. At least that's all he had seen so far.

He looked up at Rouge. She looked like she was getting pretty tired. Wait, are her eyes closed? Suddenly she lost her grip on him and they both went falling down to the desert floor. When he landed, he heard her cry out in pain and could swear he had heard a snap. He raced over to where she was laying. His eyes grew wide when he saw that her right wing was bent the wrong way and bleeding. She was groaning from the pain.

He quickly looked around for something to wrap her wound with. Resorting to his own gloves, he took them off and tied them together, end to end. He used them to wrap the injury. The quickly turned red, but it looked like it could hold up. "You alright?" He asked her with concern. "Well, I've been better." She responded with a smirk. That got a smirk out of him as well.

"Can you get up?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up. She took it and he lifted her up. She winced from the pain of moving her broken wing. He was about to say something, but Rouge stopped him. "I'm fine Knux, I'll be fine." She said. "Let's get going and maybe find some civilization." And with that they started walking through the unknown desert.

(So there is my second chapter. Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter being so dang short! I was being rushed to get off so I just ended it where I was.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the story! Sega owns the characters you recognize!

and so here's chapter 3 comin at cha...)

Seeing Double...

(Amy's POV)

Amy opened her eyes just as she landed on the hard ground. She groaned from the impact. "What just happened?" She thought out loud. 'Where am I?' She lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of back ally. 'How did I get here? And where are the others?' she thought as she got up and headed for the opening of the ally.

She looked out and was confused by what she saw. There were no cars in the street. Just a lot of people. There were some motorcycles, but that seemed to be the only transportation. The streets weren't concrete, but dirt. The people wore ragged looking clothes with plain colors like black, brown, and tan. This place looked like a poor desert town.

She stepped out of the ally and walked over to the side of the road. She noticed a lot of people staring at her like as if she were naked or something. It made her very uncomfortable. She wasn't expecting what happened next.

A man approached her. He was a brown weasel. "How much you want?" He asked with a sly smile. This confused Amy. "What do you mean?" She asked. He motioned for her to move closer so he could talk in her ear. She was shocked and disgusted by what he said.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!? I AM NOT A PROSTATUTE!" She yelled at him, practically screaming. The nerve! She summoned her trusty Piko-Piko hammer and swung it at him. The man went flying across the street, gaining the attention of all the passersby. It also gained the attention of what seemed to be the police.

Two motorcycles pulled up to the curb. Uh oh. "And just what do you think you're doing disturbing the peace girly?" One of the men, an alligator, asked. "I was just defending myself. I wasn't gonna let him get away with what he said!" Amy explained. "I don't care what he said girl." The other man, a black dog, said. "A woman is not allowed in any way to harm a man. Especially with a weapon. It's the law around here. Women must show respect to their betters."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did he mean by 'their betters'? She was really starting to get ticked. "We're gonna ask nicely that you come with us." The alligator said, grabbing her by the arm. "I don't think so." Amy said.

She pulled her arm with all her strength and caused the man to fall over behind her. The dog charged towards her, just for his face to be introduced to her hammer. The alligator came up behind her and punched her in the back of the head. She almost fell forward. She was dizzy from the attack but quickly cleared her head and swung her hammer at his chest, winding him and probably breaking a rib or two. She conked him in the head and he was out like a light.

Amy decided that now was a good a time as any to make a run for it, so she did just that. She ran down the street and turned into an ally, hopping over a wall and into another ally. 'Now I just have to find the others and try not to get arrested.' she thought.

What the pink hedgehog didn't know was that she was being watched...

(Sonic's POV)

Sonic opened his eyes. He was still flying with Tails, but they were in a whole different place. It looked like some sort of farm on a small piece of ragged grassland. There was desert all around it. What?

"Hey Tails? Can you tell me what just happened?" the blue hedgehog asked. His adopted brother looked down at him. "I'm just as stumped as you Sonic." Tails said. Tails stumped? That doesn't normally happen.

They landed by the gate of the farm. "This is really weird. First we're at Angle Island, now we're somewhere entirely different? And where are the others?" Sonic just couldn't think of any reason this could possibly happen... wait a minute.

Tails must have had the same thought as him. "It was probably something to do with Eggman's weapon." Tails said. "But why would he send us to this place? Whatever this place is." Sonic asked. "I don't know." Tails said.

They suddenly heard a clicking sound. "Don't move a muscle." A man said as he walked onto the front porch of the farm house. He was holding a rifle aimed at the two. A woman and two kids were poking their heads through the doorway. "We don't want any trouble." Sonic said, not daring to move. "What are y'all doin here?" The man, a green lizard by the look of it, asked. "To be honest, we don't really know." Tails said.

"Y'all best not be taken me as a fool." The man said, getting irritated. "Now y'all best be goin 'fore mah trigger finger gits itchy, if ya git what ah mean." just to prove his point, the man fired a shot just a few feet away from the startled fox and hedgehog. Tails yelped in surprise.

"OK bye." Sonic said, grabbing tails by the arm and running them out of their at super sonic speed. He stopped after a few minutes of running. "Well he was pretty nice." Sonic said sarcastically. "Maybe we better be careful around here. The people of this place aren't very friendly." Tails pointed out. "Yeah you're probably right little buddy." Sonic agreed. "I guess we should try to find the others, just in case they got sent here too." Tails added. "Sounds like a plan to me." Sonic said. He pulled tails onto his back and ran off into the sunset in search of the others...

(Shadow's POV)

He hit the ground. 'What just happened?' He thought in his head. Shadow got up quickly, inspecting the area around him. It was dark out. He looked to be on a hill covered in very rough grass. There was mostly sand around him save for the grass he was on and a few patches here and there. There were shrubs scattered around.

Shadow looked off into the distance. Is that a... yes it is. A light. It looked like a camp fire. Since he had nowhere else to go, he decided to just wing it and head that way. What's the worst that can happen?

When he got there he ducked behind a boulder and looked over at the mobians around the fire. It was a large group of men. Large men. They looked like they had recently gotten into a bar fight or something. Shadow could tell just by the look of them that they weren't friendly.

He heard something behind him and he spun around on his heel. He only had a second to get a look at the man before he made a grab for him. Shadow quickly dodged to the right, making the man run head first into the boulder. The man cried out, which got the attention of his comrades.

"This should get interesting." Shadow said with a smirk. "What are you smiling at tiny?" A man with a broken nose said. "Well I could name a few things, like you're nose for instance, but I'm not really in the mood." Shadow said nonchalantly. This just got the man – who was an ape - angry. And that's just what the black hedgehog had been hoping for.

"You're gonna eat those words rat!" The man said, getting out a dagger. Did he really think he would accomplish anything with that? The man ran toward shadow with his knife aimed at him. Shadow just stood there waiting until the last second. When the man was just a couple feet away, shadow leaped into the air and came down with his fists connecting with the mans head. The ape came down like a stone.

"Anyone else?" Shadow asked. He was answered with a battle cry as the others all charged after him. "OK everyone else." Shadow said as he did a jumping kick to a rhino's stomach and then kicked his chin before he landed on the ground. He had to move fast as a hyena came after him with a gruesome looking club that had nails sticking out of it all over. He quickly knocked the weapon out of the hyena's hand and threw it into the fire. "Hey!" Was all the hyena could say before shadow quickly grabbed him bye the collar and threw him several feet away where he slammed into a jaguar.

A crocodile grabbed shadow from behind and began to squeeze the air out of him. Shadow was able to throw his legs above him and escape the mans grasp, kicking him in the face in the process. The man stumbled back and accidentally set his foot right in the fire! The man ran screaming, setting fire to most of the gang's blankets and gear as he went. Idiot.

Now with a fire going wild threw the camp, it was getting hard to see through the smoke. The ape with the broken nose was suddenly in front of Shadow with a gun pointed at his face. Shadow stopped and was about to disarm the man when someone suddenly appeared from the smoke and punched the man in the face. All he saw of the new arrival was a streak of red.

Shadow heard someone yell "You!" just before he heard, probably the same man, get punched in the gut. "Let's get outta here!" another man yelled. He heard their footsteps as they all gathered what gear they could and ran.

The smoke cleared and the mystery person was revealed. At first, Shadow thought that the red echidna was Knuckles. But when the echidna turned around, he found himself staring at a beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes.

The girl walked up to him and stuck out her hand.

"The name's Iris. What's yours?" She asked.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow answered. He just looked at her hand, not wanting to shake hands with her. He couldn't help but notice the spikes on the back of her hand though. She didn't have big mits like Knuckles, but she did have spikes. _Weird..._

Iris soon dropped her hand, getting the picture.

"So, may I ask what you're doing out here?" Iris asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "You can ask but I wont be able to give you an answer." Shadow saw that this statement confused her. "I saw you fall out of the sky." She said, turning around and beginning to walk away. This got his attention.

He went after her. "I fell out of the sky?" He asked. "You must have hit you're head too." She said with a roll of her eyes. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Look, I don't know how I got here or where I am. I just know that one minute, I was back on Angle Island, and the next minute all I can see is white, and then I'm suddenly here. If you know whats going on then spill it."

She just looked at him bewildered. They stood there for a good two minutes before he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hello?" He was getting agitated. "Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced out." She said. "You gonna let go of my arm?" She asked. "You gonna tell me what you know?" Shadow asked. "I don't know anything." She said. He glared at her. knowing that that was a lie.

"I can take you to someone that might be able to figure out what's going on." Iris offered. Shadow let go of her arm. "Lead the way." He said. She started walking and he followed, though a good distance away from her. _Who is this girl?_

(OK guys that's chapter three. Again I'm sorry for the last one being so short. I know I hate short chapters XD. I took the liberty to change the part where Shadow and Iris meet. How it was before made Iris look all Mary-Sue and I didn't like that. So till next time...)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys here's chapter 4! I'm so excited about how well this story is going I'm gonna scream! -slaps self- OK I'm better now XD. Hope u enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters I only own the story and . :(.**

**Here's chapter 4 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Knuckles POV) **

They had been walking late into the night, and they still hadn't found anybody or any sings of people at all. Maybe they went the wrong way? Well, it was too late now.

Knuckles looked over at Rouge. He could tell she was tired. So was he. "Maybe it's time we stop for the night?" Knuckles suggested. "Maybe..." Rouge said, not stopping. "Was that a yes or a no?" Knuckles asked. "What did it sound like?" Rouge answered. _Great. She's being difficult._

"Rouge, we gotta rest sometime." Knuckles pointed out. "I was right. You are a lazy bum." Rouge said back. Now Knuckles was getting mad. "There's a difference between lazy and tired Batgirl!" "I told you not to call me that Knucky!" She snapped at him. "And I told you not to call me Knucky, Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped back.

They stood there glaring at each other. Then Rouge sat down. Just like that. She just sat right where she was. _Did I win?_ He wondered. "I thought you wanted to rest." Rouge said as she changed to a laying position. "Well, yeah..." He said as he sat down a few feet away from her. He also lied down.

"And just so you know Knux, this doesn't mean you won. It only means we do it my way next time." The sly bat added. _That bat..._

**(Shadow's POV)**

_What am I doing?_ Shadow asked himself. _I don't know this girl. Why is she even "helping" me in the first place? What does she want from me? _He looked over at Iris as she walked ahead of him. Then he had a thought. _What if she's not helping me? What if she's leading me into a trap? _

He stopped. "So, tell me something Iris." Shadow started, getting her attention. She stopped and turned her head toward him. "Where are you taking me? And why are you taking me there?" He asked. "Don't you want to know why you're here?" She said, dancing around the questions. "That's not an answer." Shadow said. "I told you hedgehog, I'm taking you to someone I know that might be able to help you." "And what is this someone's name?" The black hedgehog questioned. "His name is Ollie." She answered.

"Why are you taking me there?" Shadow said, not backing down this time. "Why are you asking so many questions?" Iris asked, starting to get frustrated. "How else am I supposed to get answers?" He responded. "I have my reasons OK." the red echidna huffed. "And what are those reasons?" Shadow inquired. "Because I... well I..." She almost looked like she was gonna spill it. "I... I... It's none of you're business!" She yelled. "Are you coming or not?" She asked as she turned around. "Not." He said. She spun back to face him again. "Not until you tell me what I want to know." Shadow added. She turned around and walked away.

_Does she expect me to follow her? Should I? I don't really have any other leads. Who is this Ollie anyway? Who is she really? _He stood there as she kept walking, not looking back. _What is she hiding? _

**(Amy's POV)**

Amy had been wandering the back alleys for hours trying to avoid getting caught. They seemed to be searching for her. She had finally decided it was time to settle for the night and had crawled in through the broken window of an abandoned one room shack. It was a mess. Pieces of the roof were missing. There was old garbage on the floor. She shrieked as a rat skittered by and exited through a small hole in the wall. _What a dump. But where else am I gonna go?_

She walked over to the corner of the room with the least amount of dead bugs and sat down. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. '_Maybe this is all one crazy dream. Yeah. Just a crazy dream. I'm gonna wake up in my bed at my house and it will all be gone. No jerks searching for me. No run-down shack. No rats. It will all be gone'..._

_She woke up. She was in her bed. She looked around. Yup. It was her room. No rats or dead bugs in sight. Oh thank all things good and pure! Amy flung the covers off and threw her legs over the bed. The pink hedgehog smiled as she made her way to the window. _

_She pulled open the drapes and yelped to find Sonic right outside her window! He reached out his hand. "C'mon Amy, Take my hand." He said. His smile was warm and welcoming. She gave him her hand and he pulled her out of the window. They were floating in the air! Sonic laughed at Amy's surprised face. "What's up with you today Amy?" Sonic asked. "Well I'm not used to flying." Amy explained. "Well let me show you how." Sonic said as he pulled her higher into the air. It was exhilarating! She had never felt so free in her life. They both laughed as they flew higher into the air. They landed on a cloud and sat side by side. "Amy?" Sonic said, turning his head to her. "Yes?" She asked. _"Get up!" _Sonic yelled at her. Only, it wasn't his voice. "W-what?" She asked, a bit shocked. _"Get up you worthless girl!"

She woke up to find someone shaking her. She was looking up at a male Kangaroo. "It's about time you got up." The man said, throwing her down onto the floor she was lying on. She was tied up and gagged. _What the heck!?_ She was suddenly jolted into the air as they hit a bump. Wait, a bump?

She got a better look at her surroundings and saw that they were in some sort of covered wagon. "Karl! We're about to reach the gate! Get up here!" A voice yelled from the front of the wagon. "Comin Benny!" Karl called up. He climbed Out of the back and onto the driver's seat. _This doesn't look good. _Amy thought to herself. She wriggled around and tried in any way she could to get free of the ropes that bound her, but it was no use. Karl looked back from the front of the wagon. "Look at that girl. She looks pathetic. Are you sure she's gonna do good in the arena Benny?" "Course I'm sure. Didn't you see how she handled them Enforcers?" "Well yeah..." "Then you know she's gonna be a winner. And if she's a winner, we're winners."

Amy wasn't sure what those two were talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it.

The wagon came to a stop. She could hear voices outside. "Hey, look boys. It's the Bander brothers! What did you bring us this time? A rubber chicken?" She could hear laughing outside.

The back of the wagon was opened and the struggling pink hedgehog was pulled out onto the ground. "Get up!" Karl yelled at her, kicking her leg. She struggled to her feet, her eyes on fire. If looks could kill, every one of those men would be pushing daisies.

"Whoa. Isn't that the girl who knocked out those two Enforcers in seconds?" One of the men asked. "The very one." Benny Bander, a Kangaroo like his brother, answered. "Well well well. Maybe you two might just have a winner this time. Let's see what pinky has to say." The Cougar said, taking off her gag. She bit his finger so hard she could taste blood. The man screamed. "That's what I have to say." She answered, putting as much venom in her voice as she could muster. "Just get her signed in." Benny said, making sure to keep his hands far away from her mouth.

They took her through the gate and into a small room where a fox was waiting. "What is the prisoners name?" The less then amused fox asked. "Uh... What is your name?" Karl asked. "Why should I tell you?" Benny slapped her. _ Oh if my hands weren't tied up behind my back my Piko-Piko hammer would be so far up their rears they would never sit again! "_just tell the man your name." Karl commanded. Amy rolled her eyes. "It's Amy Rose." She said. The fox wrote the name down on a piece of paper and got up. "Follow me." He said.

They followed him down a hall and around a corner, then stopped at a metal door. The fox fiddled with a loop full of keys until he found the right one. He unlocked and opened the door. Behind the door was a winding staircase.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Amy found herself in a large room. Most of it was sealed off behind bars that reached all the way up to the ceiling that was about twenty feet high. It almost looked like a cave of some sorts. What was inside of the bars was what really got her attention though. There were so many girls!

Amy was shoved through an open door that slammed behind her. "Hope you're as good a fighter as we think you are pinky. You'll need to be." Benny said as him and his brother went back up the stairs.

Amy looked around at the sea of faces. Some of them were staring at her, while others just ignored her. One girl walked up to her. She was a golden canary. "Let me help you with those ropes." She said as she began to untie Amy. "Thanks." the hedgehog said. "I'm Amy Rose." She added when the girl had finished with the ropes. "Lucy." The bird said back.

"What is this place?" Amy asked. "You mean you don't know?" Lucy said, shock evident in her voice. "No I don't know." She said back. "Amy, your gonna be in the Duran Battle Arena."

**(OK there's chapter 4. Sorry that Iris was so Mary Sue last chapter. That's really not what I had been going for. I'll try to make it up to you guys I promise! Til next time...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys here's chapter 5! I don't really have anything to say accept thanks for the views and reviews! It really lifts me up to see you guys like my story! I feel so happy when I get a review! **

**Disclaimer time!: All I own is the story and my own characters. Any characters you recognize belong to Sega and such. Now here's chapter 5 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Iris's POV)**

_What just happened?_ Iris thought as she walked. _Did I do the right thing in leaving him like that? He was right to ask those questions after all. _She made a right at a large boulder shaped like bunny ears that she used as a land mark. _Well I'm not far from the home base now. Maybe I should go back and look for Shadow. But could I even find him?_

Deciding she should try, she turned around. She was surprised by what she saw. Two kangaroos were standing right there, grinning down at her. She didn't have time to react as one of them quickly jabbed her with a thin metal pole. She screamed from the pain of electrocution.

_If only I'd stayed with Shadow. _That was the last thing on her mind before she passed out.

**(Rouge's POV)**

They STILL hadn't found ANYONE! Rouge was getting so frustrated. _What, are we the last two people on the planet besides those jerks that attacked us before? I sure hope not. _

She looked over at Knuckles._ Then again, I guess I wouldn't mind being alone with Knucky... Wait, what? _She shook the thought out of her head. _Get it together Rouge. Don't go thinking things like that. Stay focused. _

Though her mind was telling her to focus, she still found herself peaking over at Knuckles every so often. After a while, he started to notice.

Knuckles stopped. "What's your deal Batgirl? Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something you wanna say?" The echidna said, irritated. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rouge said as she kept moving forward.

Knuckles caught up to her. "Yeah, I'll believe that when Shadow smiles." He said.

"You really don't know much about me do you?" A familiar voice called from behind them. The duo turned around to see none other then Shadow walking toward them.

"Where did you come from?" Rouge asked, surprised to see the ebony and red hedgehog. "Apparently, I came from the sky." He answered. "You too huh?" Knuckles said back.

Rouge Noticed Shadow looking at her glove covered wing. "What happened to you?" He asked. "What's it look like?" Rouge answered with her own question. " let me guess,you decided your gloves looked better on your wing then on your hands?" Shadow guessed, obviously knowing that wasn't true.

The bat sighed. "I broke my wing." Rouge answered. "That's what I thought." Shadow replied.

"So do you know whats go-" Knuckles started, But stopped and cringed, putting his hands on his head. "Knuckles whats... Oh no, not again." Rouge said, remembering what happened to Knuckles on Angel Island before the incident. "Again? What's going on?" Shadow asked, confused. Knuckles just groaned.

Rouge could swear her keen ears had detected something that sounded like a scream off in the distance, but was too worried about Knuckles to pay much attention to it.

After a few moments, Knuckles righted himself. "So, was it the same as before?" Rouge asked him. "Yeah." Knuckles responded. "I still don't know what's going on." Shadow piped in.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at the black hedgehog. "Uh... do I not want to know?" Shadow asked.

Rouge suddenly put her hand up, signaling for the guys to be silent. _What is that sound I hear? Sounds like something coming toward us..._

"Rouge...?" Knuckles said, confused. "Shh." She said, putting a finger to her lips. "I think I hear something headed our way. It's getting louder." She answered after a about a minute of silence. "Can you tell what it is?" Shadow asked. She started making out different noises. "I hear... horses? I A cart maybe? I can't really tell."

Then she saw it. The covered wagon was kicking up large clouds of dust as the horses pulled it along. The others saw it as well.

"So we aren't alone in the world after all." Knuckles said. He started waving his arms. "Hey, over here!" He yelled loudly.

The wagon kept coming toward them, but it didn't slow down. It just barreled right bye them. "HEY!" Knuckles yelled after them.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Shadow ran after the wagon. Something about that wagon just didn't seem right to him.

It wasn't hard for him to catch up to the two kangaroos steering the wagon. One of them, The shorter, darker colored one, looked to his right, seeing shadow, and freaked out. "Benny! One of them caught up! Look!" Benny, the taller one with light tan fur, looked over, And Shadow could tell he was shocked by how fast the hedgehog was going. He actually wasn't going that fast. Well, not to him at least.

"So, why didn't you stop?" Shadow asked casually. "You hiding something in that wagon?" He slowed down just enough to get himself to the back of the wagon and jump in. What he found shocked and angered him.

"Iris!?" Shadow said, looking down at the now tied and gagged echidna. She was unconscious. Her shirt had a burn hole in it, with a matching burn on her stomach.

"Now you guys have gone and done it." Shadow said, seething. "Karl, get the tazer!" Benny shouted. Shadow ran up and grabbed Karl and drug him into the back.

The kangaroo swung a thin metal pole that was sparking at the end toward Shadow. He jumped out of the way and then jumped back, kicking the tazer out of the kangaroo's hand. The tazer went flying and hit the cloth covering of the wagon before it flew out. The sparks lit the cloth on fire!

_Fire again, really?_ Shadow thought as he threw Karl out of the wagon. Karl screamed as he flew off and hit the ground. Benny, seeing that the wagon was now on fire, jumped off.

The fire was spreading quickly. Shadow had to get Iris out of there quick. He was about to jump off when a thought came to his mind. _The horses. They'll get roasted. _

He climbed to the front of the wagon and looked down at the poles that latched the horses to the wagon. He kicked both of them and the two horses were free. He went quickly to the back of the wagon, picked up Iris, and jumped out.

He landed and layed **(A/N It's not a word but IDC)** Iris down, removing the gag and ropes and inspecting her. Besides the burn, she seemed to be OK. Rouge and Knuckles soon caught up to him. They looked down at the girl with shock and confusion evident on their faces.

"Who's that?" Knuckles asked. Iris began to stir and she opened her eyes. "wha...?" She said, then cringed and groaned. "Are you alright Iris?" Shadow asked. "You know this girl?" Rouge asked him.

Shadow ignored the questions. "Can you stand?" He asked. "Y-yeah, I think." She replied.

"Shadow, would you please explain what's going on?" Knuckles demanded. Shadow looked up at him, annoyed. "Who is this?" Rouge added.

"The name's Iris." the female echidna answered as Shadow helped her to her feet. "I'm Rouge." The white bat responded. "And this hothead here is Knuckles." She added, pointing to him. "I am not a hothead!" He yelled. Rouge just stared at him with one of those, 'are-you-so-sure-about-that?' looks. He just crossed his arms. "Well I'm not."

The whole scene made Iris giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Knuckles huffed. Iris quit giggling but still had a small smile on her face.

"I'll be right back." Shadow said, leaving the others. In a flash, he was back. And he had the two kangaroo's in tow. He dropped them on the ground as the others circled them. "Explain one thing to me." Shadow started, getting in Benny's face. "Why did you take Iris?" He asked.

"For the Battle Arena. Why else?" Benny answered. This confused Shadow. "Battle arena?" He asked. "It's where women are taken to fight in a large arena for the betting pleasure of the men on this messed up planet." Iris explained.

Shadow looked at her. _Is she serious? _By the look on her face, he could tell she was. "That is just wrong." Rouge said, appalled. "I agree 100%" Knuckles said.

"So you just pick up women you think are good fighters and take them to this, 'Battle arena'?" Shadow said to Benny. "Pretty much." He replied. Shadow let go of him. "You're no better then the dirt I walk on." Shadow said. Taking their chance, Benny and Karl crawled away.

"Where do we go from here?" Knuckles asked. "Well, we could go to the home base." Iris offered. Everyone looked at her. "Home base?" Shadow asked. "Yeah. It's where the Duranian Resistance lives. We fight against the leader of this planet, which if you didn't know is called planet Duran. The planet is named after it's leader, who is a no good jerk who rules with an iron fist." Iris explained.

"The Resistance is small, but we do our best and take care of our own and help those who need it."

"Can this Resistance help us get back to our planet, Mobius?" Rouge asked, hopeful. "I don't even know how you got sent here..." Iris said. "Well can you at least help us find our friends?" Knuckles asked. "That, we can do." Iris said.

**(Tail's POV)**

He and Sonic had been looking for the others for a long time. They had come across a couple more farms, but decided not to go anywhere near them because of what happened last time.

The wind had really picked up. "Hey Tails!" Sonic called from the ground. "How you holding up? Do you see anything?" The blue blur asked. "I'm kinda tired, but no I don't see anything." Tails Answered. "Sonic, this wind is getting strong. I'm gonna have to come down." Tails informed his friend.

The two tailed fox landed beside Sonic. "You wanna rest for a minute little buddy?" Sonic asked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Tails replied. They both sat down. "Tails, do you think that, maybe, the others weren't sent here? Maybe we're looking for nothing." Tails pondered this. _He could be right. It might have just been us sent here. This whole thing is so strange. _

Tails was ripped from his thoughts when he felt Sonic shaking him. "Tails look!" Sonic said pointing ahead.

Tails looked at where his friend had pointed, and saw something strange. It was like a wall of sand, headed their way. "Sandstorm!" Tails exclaimed. "We gotta find shelter!" But it was too late. The sand storm was already upon them.

Tails couldn't see a thing. His whole world was sand. It got in his mouth, his eyes, his gloves. _I've got to get outta here! Maybe I can fly out... The wind would probably toss me around. I might loss control and get blown away. But Sonic might need my help. I can at least try. _

The yellow fox Twirled his tails and was soon in the air. He had to push hard to fight against the strong winds. He couldn't see, but he was pretty sure he was going up. _I'm gonna make it! _He thought joyfully as he kept up his course. Then, he lost it. A large gust of wind hit him suddenly and he lost control. He was sent soaring, pushed around by the wind. He felt himself ram into something and soon lost consciousness.

**(Amy's POV) **

"Who the what now?" **( A/N XD I say that all the time.) **Amy said confused. "Duran Battle Arena? Mind explaining?" Amy asked. "Come with me." Lucy said. "We'll find a place to sit down and I'll explain." With nothing else to do, Amy followed the golden bird.

They sat down against a wall in the back of the large room away from the others. "So... what's going on?" Amy asked. "Basically, you're going to be sent into a big arena where you will be forced to fight other girls. If you in, then the ones who sent you here and anyone who bet on you will get butt loads of money. If you lose two times, you're sent into The Pit." Lucy shivered as she said those last two words, her chocolate colored eyes showing her fear. "What's in The Pit?" Amy asked nervously.

"It has many names. The Beast. The Eater. The Annihilator. The Monster, and more. Nobody has ever survived more then a minute in The Pit. Nobody has ever escaped it."

Amy's heart leaped to her throat. _Well this is just lovely. _She thought. _What am I gonna do?_

"What are these fights like?" Amy asked. "Actually, you never know what your fights gonna be like. It could be a one on one, a team battle, a free for all, or anything else Lord Duran can think of. Often there are traps, some even deadly." Lucy explained. "The Arena is one of the few places on Planet Duran that use advanced technology."

"How do yo-" Amy was interrupted by the door swinging open. Lucy and Amy rushed to their feet as six men came in. "Those are Enforcers." Lucy whispered in Amy's ear.

The enforcers opened the door and filed in. One of them got out a paper.

"Listen up! The fighters that will be in the next battle are, Jana," A Tall, midnight blue wolf stepped up. She had purple eyes and long purple hair.

"Lona Klay," A red cat stepped up. She had blue eyes and short pink hair.

"Sona Klay," A pink cat stepped up beside Lona. She had blue eyes and white hair with pink highlights. _The two cats must be sisters. _Amy thought.

"Leanna," A crocodile stepped up. She was a dark green color and had fiery red eyes. She had blond hair that came down in a pigtail.

"Myrna," An orange ferret stepped up. She had green eyes and very long brown hair.

"And Amy Rose!" The man said finishing.

She was frozen in place. _No not me! I can't fight these girls! _"Amy Rose!?" The man said again. She heard a girl snicker. It was the wolf. "I guess she's just scared." The wolf sneered. _OK, maybe I can fight her. _ Amy Stepped up. Each enforcer took a girl by the arm and dragged them out. Amy looked back at Lucy. She smiled at Amy, trying to encourage her. It didn't work that well, but it helped a little.

Amy was tossed into a small, glass tube that shut behind her. She was just left there. _Now what?_ Amy thought. As if to answer her question, something above her opened up. The light was blinding. She felt herself being lifted up. When she stopped moving she looked around. She was in a small cage. So were the others. They were all in a row.

A speaker turned on and an announcer was heard, introducing the fighters. " Gentlemen!" The announcer said after telling the roaring crowd the names of the fighters. "Here are the rules!" Suddenly, the large arena the girls were in began to change around them. Amy eyes were wide as large obstacles sprung up everywhere. The were low and high walls, Some pits, and even some fake looking trees and bushes. "This is a free for all match! Every girl must fight for themselves. Only one can win! All the others will have 1 lose marked by their name. Those who already have one will be thrown into the pit!" The crowd roared even louder at the last sentence. Did they actually enjoy seeing girls ripped apart by a monster?

Amy looked over to her right to see the pink cat looking very distraught. The red cat was in the cage beside her. "Don't worry Sona, I won't let you lose. I haven't lost yet. You won't get thrown into the pit, I promise." Amy's heart broke for the two. _Sona must have already lost a battle. If she loses, she gets the pit! _

"Alright gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for! Count down with me!" The crowd all joined in the count down.

"Five!" Amy's heart was racing.

"Four!" She got herself into a position to run.

"Three!" She looked over at the pink cat again.

"Two!" The poor cat looked scared for her life.

"One!" Amy Rose knew what she had to do.

The cages dropped and the fight was on...

**(OK guys that's the chapter! I know what you're thinking. OMG music why the heck did you leave right then! Because I can :P. Till next time...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello again! I don't know about you but I'm really enjoying this story so far. Of course I'm writing it so DUH I'm enjoying it XD. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**So here's chapter 6 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Amy's POV)**

She stood there for a few seconds until she could see where the pink cat was headed, then she ran after her. She was beside the cat now. "If you're gonna knock me out of the fight just do it now and get it over with." Sona said.

"I'm not gon-" She started to explain herself but was cut off by a heavy weight knocking her down.

"Don't you touch my sister!" An angry voice hissed. Lona was staring down at Amy with fire in her eyes. In this position, she actually was, well, frightening. After Amy got over the shock of the situation, she explained herself. "If you would have let me speak I would have told you that I want to help Sona so that she doesn't get thrown into the pit." Amy explained, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Oh..." Lona said, getting off of Amy. "Why...?" She asked. Amy could tell the red cat didn't completely trust her, not that she had any reason to.

But before the rose colored hedgehog could answer, Lona was suddenly punched in the side of the head by Leanna. The crocodile towered over the girl, ready to punch her again.

Not wasting a second, Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer and swung it at the reptile, knocking her a few feet away.

Sona helped her dazed sister to her feet. "Get outta here, I'll take care of Leanna!" Amy commanded. Sona, doing as the hedgehog said, put her sister's arm over her shoulder and helped her get away.

Leanna got to her feet. "You're gonna pay for that Pinky! I'll crush you!" She growled. "You keep telling yourself that Greeny!" Amy retorted.

With that said, Leanna charged at Amy full force. Amy was just barely able to jump out of the way in time. Leanna rushed by her, with Amy hitting her in the back with her hammer as she went. The crocodile roared in protest.

Leanna swung her tail at the hedgehog's legs, causing them to fly out from under her. She landed on the ground with an "Oof". In only seconds, the large reptile was on top of her, her red eyes sending daggers at Amy. The hedgehog only had time to put her arms over her face before Leanna swung, her fist connecting with Amy's arm.

She cried out in pain as the larger girl kept swinging, but it didn't last long. She soon felt the weight lifted off of her.

She looked up to see that Sona had come to her rescue, ramming herself into the crocodile. It gave Amy enough time to get up and make one final blow. Getting out her hammer once again, she swung at the girls head and she was knocked out cold.

The Announcer could barely be heard over the roar of the crowd. "We have our first KO! Leanna is out!" Boo's, but mostly cheers were shouted out from the crowd.

"Thanks." Amy said to the pink cat. "Don't worry about it." She said back.

Then the Announcer called out again. Apparently, their battle wasn't the only one that had been raging. "Whoa, it looks like we have another KO! Myrna is out!" More cheers and boo's were sounded.

"That leaves us two, Lona, and that wolf." Amy stated, though she had forgotten what the wolves name was.

Then, they heard a scream. "Lona!" Sona cried out, running off toward the direction of the sound. Amy quickly followed behind. They ran past a few walls and around a patch of bushes, then jumped over a deep looking ditch.

They got there just in time to see the wolf girl throw Lona into a wall, hard. Sona screamed. Hitting the wall, the red cat slid down and landed on the ground unmoving. The Announcer announced yet another KO.

The wolf looked at them with an almost evil looking excitement in her eyes. "So, who's next? Maybe I should take out the kitty. I'm sure the crowd would love to see some action in the pit." She said with a smirk. Amy stepped in front of the cat in a protective manner.

"You'll have to go through me and my hammer first!" Amy yelled defiantly while simultaneously summoning her hammer to her aid.

"A hammer isn't gonna do you any good Pinky." She sneered. "You and your little friend are dead!" She stated, very sure of herself.

_She has no idea what she's getting into does she?_ Amy thought to herself, a defiant smirk forming on her face. _Well maybe it's time I show her. _

With a battle cry, both girls ran toward each other, Sona taking a few steps back so as to not get in the way. Amy lifted her hammer, like she was getting ready to swing it at the girls head. The wolf saw this and ducked so that the attack would miss. That's just what the pink hedgehog hoped she would do.

Instead of swinging her hammer, she shot her knee up to the wolf's now lowered face, hitting with strong force. The girl was knocked backwards. That was when Amy swung her hammer, Hitting the girl, who's name she now remembered to be Jana, square in the stomach.

The girl landed on the ground winded. _That was easy. _Amy thought._ too easy..._

Jana suddenly shot back up to her feet, now angrier then ever. Amy was shocked at how fast the girl had recovered. "You think you're so clever don't you?" The wolf growled. "Yes I do." Amy said back, only making the girl ten times madder, if that was even possible. "You're dead!" She yelled.

Jana ran at Amy, Knocking her to the ground. Amy suddenly found that she couldn't breath! _Why can't I breath!_ Her mind screamed. Then she realized that she couldn't breath because the wolfs arm was pushing up against Amy's throat.

The girls grip was so strong! After about ten seconds of this, Amy's vision began to go fuzzy and her mind was starting to feel clouded. She could just barely hear the girl that was holding her laughing triumphantly.

_No! It won't end like this!_ Like as if she had suddenly gotten a boost of energy, Amy grabbed the attacking arms and began to pull as hard as she could.

She was only able to move the strong arms a half an inch, but it was just enough for her to get it into biting range. And that's just what she did. Just like with the man at the gate when she first got here, she bit down hard on the wolf's arm. Jana screamed and let go quickly.

Amy laid there for a moment, just trying to catch her breath. _I will never take breathing for granite again!_ She thought as she sucked in the sweet air.

She shakily set her hands on the ground, lifting herself up. Sona was suddenly there, helping her. "Are you OK?" She asked. "As OK as I can be." Amy rasped. She looked over at Jana, who was now nursing her injured arm.

_I have to KO her and fast! But then... It will only be me and Sona. I can't fight her! But I probably won't be allowed to just give up. Hmm... _Then she got an Idea. "Hey Jana! How's the arm? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Amy said, her voice dripping with fake concern. The wolf glared at her. "It's time to end this Pinky!" she yelled. "Gonna have to catch me first!" Amy exclaimed and ran off.

Outraged, the wolf quickly followed behind the pink hedgehog. Amy ran as fast as she could, and after years of chasing Sonic, she could run pretty fast. _Oh Sonic... I hope you're OK..._ She thought. The distraction almost made her miss her destination. She made a sharp turn and was standing by one of the ditches in a few seconds.

The wolf was surprised by Amy's sudden stop. She tried to stop herself so that she wouldn't fall into the deep ditch, but Amy stuck her foot out and tripped the wolf. Jana fell over the edge with a shriek and landed on the bottom. Unable to get out, she couldn't fight.

"We have another KO!" The Announcer exclaimed. "If you can't fight, you're out!" He finished. Amy, not wanting to be in the same ditch as the violent wolf, jumped into another one nearby making it look like she had accidentally tripped, resulting in herself being KO'd.

"And we have our winner! Sona Klay!" Amy could just barely hear Jana's angry cursing as the crowd screamed and cheered.

Suddenly, all the obstacles that had appeared in the arena began to disappear. The walls, trees, and bushes sank into the ground. The ditches lifted back up to become even with the terrain, causing both Amy and Jana to no longer be trapped. Jana would have attacked Amy if it weren't for the Enforcers quickly intervening, holding the wolf back.

"Because none of the losing fighters had lost a previous battle, there will be no Pit this round." The crowd all shouted their disapproval of what the Announcer had just said. Amy was disgusted once again by the crowd's seeming lack of sympathy or kindness.

The Enforcers rounded up all the prisoners and they were all soon taken back to the caged in room.

**(Sonic's POV)**

_I can't believe I lost Tail's! _Sonic thought for the millionth time that day as he ran high speed. _I lost my little bro, and now he's out there alone somewhere... Maybe even hurt!_ He felt so guilty. He was Sonic the Hedgehog! Wasn't he supposed to keep others safe? Wasn't he supposed to be able to protect his friends? _Apparently not..._

He shook his head, as if trying to shake the depressing thoughts out of his mind. Now was no time to beat himself up. He had to find the others.

He stopped his running suddenly and looked ahead. What he saw was a high wall. It stretched out so far! It must have been some sort of city. _That looks like a good a place as any to look._ He thought.

He sped up to a gate where two men stood guard. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he just decided to wing it and walk on through. He looked up at one of the guards as he passed. The guard nodded at him and he nodded back. _Well he seemed nice enough..._ Sonic thought.

When he got into the city, he was shocked. _This place is a dump! _He thought. The houses were little more then shacks and huts that seemed to be made out of wood, rope, and mud with a tin roof. _Who would live in a place like this? _

He walked through a market. There were all kinds of shops with merchants calling out, advertising their goods. There were a few grocers – who seemed to only have fruits and veggies that were either rotten or rotting- here and there , some clothes merchants, and a whole bunch of other shops selling all kinds of oddball stuff.

There was one stand that stuck out to him though. It had a sign over it that said

"Arena News! If you missed a fight hear about it here!"

He stopped and decided to check it out. He walked over to the news stand. Behind it were two older looking men sitting down in two rickety looking chairs. They were both lions. "Hello there young lad." The one on the right said with a nod of his head. "Hi." Sonic said back.

There were newspapers stacked on lower shelves on the stand. He grabbed one. "How much?" Sonic asked. "Oh, just take it." The other lion said. Both of the lions were reading newspapers of their own.

Sonic sat down on a nearby chair. _Maybe one of the others got into trouble big enough for the paper. It wouldn't be hard for them to do._ Sonic was about to open up the paper when something caught his attention on the front page.

The article head line was "_Where does that hammer come from?"_ It read...

_In_ _today's most recent fight, a new fighter was brought out. She was overlooked at first seeing how small and weak she looks, but today we learned that looks can be deceiving! Amy Rose first got the attention of the crowd when a mallet suddenly appeared in her hand. The crowd was even more captivated when they saw how hard she could swing it. Even though she lost her battle and is now one step closer to the pit, the crowd was amazed by her and it's almost certain that the seats will be filled for her next battle. Better get your tickets now!_

Sonic was taken aback. He had to reread the article just to make sure he had read it right. _Amy!_ _That's her! But where is she? _He got up and walked back over to the stand. "Um, excuse me?" He said. One of the lions looked up from his paper. "Yes?" He asked. Sonic pointed to the article. "Where did this take place?" Sonic asked. "Where all the articles in these papers take place. At the Duran Battle Arena of course." The lion stated. "Duran Battle Arena? What's that?" Sonic asked, confused.

The lion looked at Sonic with an odd expression. Then he spoke. "It's where battles take place between the women that are taken there. They fight and men bet on who they think will win. It's very exciting when a woman loses twice. When a woman loses two battles, She gets thrown into The Pit with the Beast."

Sonic was again taken aback. _Amy's in _there_?! She already lost one fight... I gotta get her outta there _fast_! _

"Where is it?" Sonic asked with a sudden forcefulness in his voice. The lion was shocked by the blue hedgehog's sudden mood change, but he answered. "It's in the middle of the city. Huge building. Can't miss it." The lion said, pointing off to the right. "Thanks." Sonic said and then dashed off, causing the news stand's papers to fly all over the place.

**(Tails' POV)**

Tails woke up. His head hurt like crazy. He opened his eyes to find himself in a large room lined with cots on each wall. He was laying in one of the cots with a thin blanket over him. _Where am I? _He asked himself.

He heard a door open to his right. An orange canary walked into the room. "Oh you're awake." The woman said. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing some sort of brown uniform, that was almost military like. "Um... where am I?" The young fox asked.

The bird smiled down at him. "You're at the Duranian Resistance Home Base. We found you unconscious just after the sandstorm hit and brought you here." She explained. "What's you're name?" She asked. Tails wasn't sure whether he could trust the woman or not, but there wasn't much he could do anyway. "It's Miles Prower. But just call me Tails." He answered. "Well Tails, I'm Sarah Ollie and I am the leader of the Resistance. You can call me Commander Ollie." She said.

"Resistance against what?" Tails asked, confused.

"We fight against the forces of Lord Duran. We have ever since he came here seventeen years ago and took over." She told Tails. "Lord Duran?" Tails asked.

The orange bird was about to explain further when a red echidna walked through the door. For some reason, Tails couldn't help but notice that she looked oddly like Knuckles...

"Oh Iris! You're back." Commander Ollie said. "And I brought some friends." Iris said. Tails watched as Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge walked in. "Tails?" Knuckles said upon seeing the two tailed fox. "Hi Knuckles!" Tails said, greeting his friend. "What happened to you?" Rouge asked. "I got caught in a sandstorm." Tails explained. "Oh. We got hit by it too" The bat said. "But we were able to take shelter behind a boulder." She added.

"Guys," Iris cut in, getting the others attention. "This is the leader of the Resistance, Commander Ollie." Iris said. "Commander, this is Shadow, Knuckles, And Rouge." the female echidna introduced, pointing to each of them as she said their names. "Well it's good to meet you. I see you also know Tails." She acknowledged. "He's a friend of ours." Knuckles said.

**(Iris's POV)**

They had all been taken to Commander Ollie's quarters, where they had been talking for a while. The others had been talking about what had happened to them since they had arrived on Planet Duran.

Iris was just finishing telling them how Shadow had rescued her from her kidnappers when a very frantic looking blue hawk charged in. "C-commander Ollie..." The out of breath hawk stammered. The commander quickly shot to her feet and rushed to the bird's aid. "Jake, what's wrong? Where have you been?" The orange canary asked. "It's L-Lucy. She's been k-kidnapped." He said, his red eyes showing sadness. The commander suddenly went stiff. "How and when Jake? What happened?" The commander asked.

"Well... we... I know you said not to but... we really wanted to get Lance something nice for his birthday, and so we went to the city." He said with guilt in his voice. "You what!" Iris shouted, quickly getting to her feet. "It went fine, we bought him a baseball and went on our way." Jake continued. "But after we got outside the city, we were attacked. I was knocked out and when I got up, she was gone." He said.

"Where would they have taken her?" Tails asked. "Where else?" Shadow said. They all looked at him, all of them except Tails very aware of what he was saying. "Oh no... Lucy isn't a fighter. She'll get thrown into the pit for sure!" Iris said, her heart saddened. "I will not let my daughter face that fate." The commander said.

"But how are we supposed to get her out of there?" Iris asked. "Heaven knows..."

**(Wow that was, like, my longest chapter ever! Seven pages on Open Office! If that's actually a small chapter and I just sound stupid then feel free to laugh but to me that's amazing XD.**

**Till next time...) **


	7. Chapter 7

(Hi guys! To those who have been reading, reviewing, following, and adding my story to their favorites thanks much! Your support is appreciated! Now here's chapter 7 comin at cha...)

**Seeing Double...**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic rushed to the Arena at super speed. He had to get Amy out of there before something awful happened. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't fail. _I'm coming Amy. Hold on. _The blue hero thought as he ran to the large building towering over the others around it.

He stopped. This building sure was huge. It dwarfed all the others. There was a large entry way with a long line of people at it. _Well, I guess if I want to get her out I'm gonna have to figure out what's going on first. And since I don't have money to buy a ticket, I'm gonna have to come up with a plan..._

A light bulb turned on in his head and he took off. He ran around the large city of huts and rundown apartment buildings until he found what he was looking for.

There in an ally between two apartment buildings, he saw a clothes line with an assortment of brown and tan garments hanging up. He felt terrible that he had to stoop so low as to steal clothes off a clothes line, but what else could he do? _Maybe I should think of a different plan... but what? Amy needs me right now! I don't have time for this! _

So, with a heart full of guilt, he ran into the ally and grabbed a long, tan hooded cloak. It was worn and ragged. He slipped the cloak over his body and pulled the hood over his head, masking his identity. Now he looked like any other civilian. It would be easy to sneak in. Before he could have second thoughts, he got out of the ally and made his way back to the arena.

Once he got there it wasn't hard for him to blend into the crowd of men entering the Battle Arena. He just walked into the crowd and slipped right in past security.

He wasn't sure where to head so he just followed the other men. He was led up some stairs and a door opened, letting in the blazing sunlight. He walked out and looked around. There was a large arena in the middle of the room. There was no ceiling. Surrounding the arena were seats for the crowd. He found a place to sit and waited, keeping his face hidden in the shadows of his hood hoping not to be noticed.

**(Lucy's POV) **

Lucy looked to the right to see Amy and the other girls thrown back into the room. She made her way to the rosette hedgehog as the girl was brushing the dust off of her red dress. "How did the fight go? Did you win?" Lucy asked. Amy looked at her, and somehow through that look Lucy could tell that she hadn't. "I had to help Sona. If she had lost she would have been thrown into the pit." Amy explained. _Now I know this girl is different. I_ _could tell from the first time I saw her that she must have __been different and now I know. _

Two cats, a red one and a pink one, walked up to the two. _That must be Sona and Lona._ Lucy thought. The pink cat ran up to Amy and hugged her. "Thank you so much Amy! I would have been dead for sure if you hadn't helped out." Sona said. Amy smiled and hugged her back. "Oh it's no big deal. I couldn't just stand back and watch that happen." Amy said. They broke apart and Lona added her own quick hug. "Thanks for saving my sister." She said. Amy nodded, smiling at the cats.

"Oh, guys this is Lucy." Amy said pointing to the golden canary. "Lucy, this is Sona and Lona." Amy said pointing to the cats as she said their names. Lucy shook their hands in turn. "Nice to meet you two." She said. "Same." Lona said back. Sona nodded her head in response.

They made their way over to the place Amy and Lucy had talked earlier. They all sat down and began to talk. Amy explained how she had been taken from her home world of Mobius and suddenly appeared in the city. She told them about her encounter with the man that had mistaken her for a prostitute and her fight with the Enforcers. Then how she had been taken by the two kangaroos in her sleep and brought here.

Lucy was fascinated by the girls story. She knew that there were other planets out there but she never knew that there were other planets with life on them! This girl had come from a whole different planet! _I wonder what it's like on Mobius. _Lucy thought to herself. _Is life better there? _

She was awakened from her thoughts when Lona asked her where she had come from and how she had ended up in the Battle Arena.

At first Lucy was hesitant to tell them about the Resistance, but decided she was among friends so it was OK.

"Well, I'm part of the Resistance." She began. "The Resistance is real?" Lona asked with amazement in her voice. "I thought it was just a myth." Sona added. "No it's real all right." Lucy confirmed. Then she went on with her story.

"My mother, Commander Sarah Ollie, is the leader of the Duranian Resistance. I also have a little brother named Lance. His birthday is coming up in a few days, so me and my boyfriend Jake wanted to get him a gift from the city, but my mother said it was too dangerous and forbid us to go. Well, we decided to go anyway. We got together two disguises and went to the town where we bought my brother a baseball. Everything went fine until we were outside of the city, then we got attacked. Jake was knocked out and I was taken here." Lucy finished her story.

"I wish I had obeyed my mother's orders. Then I wouldn't be in this mess." Lucy added. "Don't beat yourself up about it Lucy. That won't help any." Amy said. "Yeah," Sona started. "the past is the past and there's no changing that." She said. Lucy looked up at her new found friends. "Thanks guys." She said.

They were interrupted by Enforcers coming into the caged in room. There were only two this time. "Another battle already?" Lucy said. "They usually wait at least two hours before another fight."

"Listen up! Lord Duran has asked for another fight right away!" The large ape said. He had a crooked nose that looked like it was still healing from being broken. She did recognize him though. "That's Lord Duran's top Enforcer, Cain." She said to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded in reply.

Suddenly, she found herself being dragged out to the front of the room. "You dare speak while I'm making an announcement girly?" He said, getting dangerously close to her face. Her eyes widened in fear. "I'm so sorry sir. It won't happen again." She said with obvious fear in her voice. The ape smiled viciously at her.

"No it won't." he said, throwing her onto the ground. "Lord Duran asked me to choose two contenders for the next battle, and since this girl here is so disrespectful, She will be one of them." He stated.

Lucy's heart pounded so hard she thought it would pop right out of her chest. _I'm gonna be in a battle! Oh no please no please no. _Then she heard a voice she wished hadn't have spoken.

"Why don't you stop being a big jerk and leave her alone!" Amy said as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd of girls. She looked pretty angry. Her hammer was out and ready to smash the man's face in. Lucy shook her head to say no but it was already too late.

Cain walked up to Amy and took her by the arm, squeezing her wrist hard. She cried out from the pain and her hand opened up, her hammer falling to the ground and disappearing. Cain loosened his grip a little and dragged Amy out, throwing her down by Lucy.

"Looks like we have a volunteer." The ape said. Lucy saw Amy's eyes widen in realization of what she had just done. They were pulled to their feet and taken to their glass capsules.

**(Amy's POV)**

_What was I thinking! _Amy thought, mentally slapping herself. _That's right, I wasn't thinking. That's how I always get myself into such messes. I don't think, I just do. _She sighed.

_But he was hurting my friend! How could I just sit there and not defend her? And how am I supposed to fight her? If I lose, I'll get thrown into the pit! I don't think she's even been in a fight yet, so she would be OK losing a fight. But I still can't fight her!_ She was so confused on what to do, and so deep in her thoughts she hardly registered the hatch above her open and her platform lift up into the Arena for the second time that day.

She was again in that small cage, hers being right beside Lucy's. Lucy looked at her with fear in her eyes. The Announcer was heard. "Welcome back gentlemen! What an exciting day this is! Never before have we had two fights happen so soon. And never before have we had one fighter battle two times in a row!" The crowd cheered. _Well aren't I a little rule breaker..._ Amy thought.

The Announcer continued. "Welcome back to the arena, Amy Rose!" The crowd was going crazy. They started to chant the pink hedgehog's name. _How flattering._ Amy thought sarcastically.

"She will be fighting against Lucy in a one on one match." The arena began to change around them. This time, the terrain went through a drastic change. Pieces of the floor fell away, leaving different platforms all around with small paths leading to them. Below was darkness. She was terrified when she heard a menacing roar coming from the darkness.

"In this battle, the fighters must battle along the platforms while trying to avoid falling off to the hungry beast bellow. Meanwhile sweeper arms will be rolling across the entire arena that the fighters will have to jump over! Place your bets and count down with me!" The crowd joined into the count down.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The cages dropped and the sweeper arms started their way across the arena. They were so long that they reached all the way across. They were probably about three feet tall and two feet thick.

Both Amy and Lucy had to jump as an arm came at them. Amy got over the first one but heard Lucy cry out. She looked to her right to see Lucy catching the sweeper with her foot, causing her to fall down on her stomach. She was on the ground and another sweeper was on it's way!

Amy had to act fast. She ran over to the bird and helped her get up. The sweeper was feet away from them. They jumped at just the last second and were able to make it over.

The crowd was shouting their disapproval of the two helping each other. They wanted to see the two girls pushing each other over the edge, but Amy and Lucy weren't gonna give them that...

(**Sonic's POV)**

_I've had enough of this!_ Sonic thought as he watched Amy and the golden bird jumping over the advancing sweeper arms and trying desperately not to get pushed over the edge.

Sonic jumped up and threw off the cloak he was wearing. He ran over to the edge of the seating stands and jumped right into the arena itself.

There were gasps and exclamations from the crowd. Sonic went super speed over to where Amy and Lucy were. Amy saw him. "S-Sonic!?"

This distraction ended up causing Amy to miss her jumped and the sweeper arm hit her. She was pushed over the edge! "NO!" Sonic yelled as he ran over to the edge she was pushed over. He found her dangling on the ledge, holding on for dear life. "Sonic help!" She cried. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

Once she was back up another sweeper arm was headed their way. "OK I've had just about enough of these." Sonic said. He got into a ball and charged up a homing attack, then launched himself at the sweeper. He broke right through it and it stopped moving. He broke through several more and ended up causing the others to crash into the busted ones.

The crowd was booing and yelling. Sonic sped over to Amy and grabbed her arm, then sped over to where Lucy was and grabbed her arm as well.

He started running all around the Arena looking for some kind of exit. There was nothing! No doors at all!

Suddenly, a part of the wall on the opposite side of the arena opened up. Sonic stopped running as he watched a whole bunch of men storming in through the new entrance. "Enforcers!" Lucy cried.

_This doesn't look good. _Sonic thought as he got into a fighting stance. Amy summoned her mallet and Lucy just stood their frightened.

The Enforcers ran at the trio with thin metal poles. "What are those?" Sonic asked. "You think I know?" Amy said back. Then Sonic saw the ends of the poles start to spark.

Once the men got close enough Sonic started to hit them with homing attacks as Amy attacked with her hammer. Amy didn't last long before she was hit with one of the poles and she screamed. Sonic turned when he heard the scream and soon ended up crying out in pain himself as he was electrocuted...

…...

Sonic woke up. He looked around. He was in a small room that looked like some sort of cell with the way it was barred off. There was a small cot and nothing else. He was laying on the floor. He tried to move but suddenly felt a pain in his side. He looked down to see a burn. It looked bad. It felt bad. He got up shakily and sat on the cot.

He heard a noise as his cell door opened and he looked up. Standing in the doorway was a tall red echidna. He had thick white eyebrows and a white beard. His eyes were purple. "Hello there Sonic." He said with a calm voice. _Who is this guy and_ _how does he know my name? _For some odd reason, this guy looked familiar. Like someone he's met before.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am. My name is Lord Duran." The echidna said. Two men were at either side of Lord Duran. One was an ape, the other a rhino. They were both pretty big guys.

"I didn't much like you disturbing that battle." Lord Duran said as he backed up out of the cell and closed the door. "Because of your insolence, you must be taught a lesson. Cain and Tank will teach you your lesson." He said and walked away.

The two large men walked toward Sonic with an evil grin on both their faces...

**(OK that's the end of chapter 7! What's gonna happen to Sonic? You will have to wait and see! Till next time...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hi I'm back with another chapter! OK I don't want to talk your eyes off so here's chapter 8 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Jake's POV) **

A man walked into the commanders quarters. He was a tall, brown fox with green eyes. He was wearing a military like uniform similar to Commander Ollie's. "General Pierce." Commander Ollie greeted.

General Pierce nodded. The fox gave a suspicious glance toward Shadow and the others before he gave the news he had come to give. "We have received news of Lucy. She was in a battle today with a hammer wielding pink hedgehog." _Hammer wielding pink hedgehog...? _Jake thought to himself. The general went on. "The battle was interrupted by a blue hedgehog who attempted to rescue her and the other girl. All three of them were ultimately captured." He finished his report. "Thank you General Pierce." Commander Ollie said.

"I'm guessing the pink and blue hedgehogs are your two friends you told me about, Amy and Sonic." Iris guessed. "Your guess is correct." Shadow confirmed. "So, Sonic is now a prisoner of this Duran guy?" Rouge asked. "It would appear that way." Tails said.

"So, now we have to break not only Lucy out of that place, but Amy and Sonic too? This is just great." Jake complained.

Shadow turned to the general. "Do you know where they are being held?" the ebony hedgehog asked. "Not for certain, but they will most likely be held in the dungeons of the castle." He said. "Well where is the castle?" Rouge asked. "Attached to the Battle Arena." Jake said. 

"Geez, that guy likes the arena so much he lives in it?" Knuckles said. "Pretty much."

"General Pierce. You're in charge. I'm going to the city to rescue Lucy and the others and I'll be taking Iris, and our new friends here with me." The commander said. Jake was surprised that he wasn't mentioned in the rescue party. _Why wouldn't I be included?_

"Commander why am I not in the rescue party?" Jake asked. "You have done enough already Jake. You will stay here." She said.

Jake wouldn't have that. "Commander please! Lucy's my girlfriend! She means the world to me! I have to come! I-" He was cut off by a look. Just that one glare from the commander and he knew not to continue. "You will stay here." She repeated herself, just a little slower and with more force.

The blue hawk hung his head in defeat and the rescue party left the room.

What they didn't know was that it was only an act. He was far from defeated. _I will come. Even if I have to follow them from a distance, I will be a part of this rescue mission. For Lucy._

**(Knuckles' POV)**

It was dark out when they left. They were traveling by covered wagon. Iris and the commander were in the front, with everyone else in the back. They were going to take the wagon as far as they could, then when they got about a mile from the city they would walk.

It was pretty silent. All you could hear really were the sounds of the horses and the wagon creaking. Knuckles looked around the wagon. He spotted Rouge looking out at the stars.

The moonlight was shining on her, making her blue eyes sparkle. She seemed almost radiant in the light, almost like an angel. She looked so... beautiful. _What am I thinking? Yeah I can't deny that she's beautiful. Actually she's drop dead gorgeous! No, stop it Knuckles! Just stop it! _

She looked at him and he blushed and quickly looked at his hands, like as if she had read his mind or something. He tried to shake his head of the thoughts running through his mind. _What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself. He heard a shuffle and looked up to see she was now sitting by him.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden closeness. _Why is she sitting by me?_

"Knuckles, is something wrong?" She asked. "Uh... n-no nothings w-wrong." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering so much. He must have sounded like an idiot. She smirked. "You're so cute when you're blushing Knucky." She said, only making him blush more. Tails snickered. "Cut it out Batgirl." he said annoyed.

They suddenly hit a large bump. They were all jolted into the air.

Knuckles was laying on his side. He tried to lift his hand to rub his head, but found he couldn't. He looked up to see Rouge was right on top of him! Neither of them moved. They just stayed there like that looking at each other, both surprised by their sudden predicament. He just couldn't stop looking at those blue eyes, like as if he was lost in them. Lost in an ocean of blue.

"Ahem." They looked to the right to see Shadow and Tails looking at them. They snapped out of their daze. Rouge quickly got up off of the flustered echidna. "Sorry." She said simply. "Yeah." Knuckles responded, getting up. Now they were both blushing.

Their awkward moment was, thankfully, broken by Iris. "We're about to reach the one mile point." She informed.

They all got out of the wagon. "We walk from here. Get your disguises on." Commander Ollie directed. They all did as she said and slipped on the cloaks they were going to use as disguises. "Let's move out!" The orange bird ordered.

Just as they were walking away, a thud was heard behind them. They all turned around to see a shadow underneath the wagon. Knuckles went over and lifted up the wagon.

Knuckles looked down to find Jake, looking up at him nervously. Iris stormed up and dragged Jake out from his spot, allowing Knuckles to drop the wagon. "What are you doing here?" She yelled, lifting him into the air by his shirt. "I uh..." He stammered. Commander Ollie walked over, clearly angered by Jake's disobedience. "Why did you disobey my orders Jake?" She demanded. "I... I... I couldn't just stay behind! Lucy's out there! I just couldn't sit there at Home Base while she's being held prisoner!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry commander, but I helped get Lucy into this mess, and now I gotta help get her out."

"Put him down Iris." Commander Ollie ordered. Obeying the order, Iris set Jake down.

"Because we are already so close to the city I guess you will just have to come with us." Commander Ollie said to Jake. "Thank you commander." Jake said with a nod of his head. "Just make sure to _listen_ and _obey_ my orders this time." She added. "Of course commander." Jake said.

Knuckles looked over at Jake as they began to make their way to the city. _I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got some determination. He must really love this girl. _Knuckles thought to himself.

He looked over at Rouge. _Truthfully,_ _I would do the same._

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic was laying on the floor. He could hardly move. Every movement brought only more pain. His body was broken and bruised, more then he had ever been before. How did he come to this you might ask?

-**(Flash back)-**

_The large ape loomed over him, then picked him up by the throat. "Hello there hedgehog. How would you like to be my new punching bag?" Sonic responded by spitting in his face. He was rewarded with a punch to the gut. Cain threw him down on the hard floor and stuck his foot up against the blue hero's neck._

"_Why do I even ask? You don't have a choice in the matter." The ape said, kicking him in the head. Sonic almost cried out in pain, but was able to hold it in, not wanting to give that bastard the pleasure. Cain picked him up again, this time by his quills. Sonic was about to kick that ape where the sun don't shine, but was stopped by the rhino, Tank, grabbing his legs. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you blue boy." Cain said with a viscous smile. "And why not?" Sonic asked. "Well we wouldn't want your little pink friend to get hurt now would we?" This alarmed Sonic. "What have you done to Amy!" Sonic yelled at the primate._

_Tank let go of Sonic and Cain threw him against the bars of his cell. Sonic grunted and fell to the floor. "I didn't do anything to her. Yet." Cain said. Sonic tried to get up, but was kicked in the chest by the rhino in the process, winding him. _

"_I wont hurt her if you be a good little blue boy and do as you're told." Cain said. What else __could Sonic do? He hung his head in defeat as the two large men laughed evilly and made their way over to him to continue their torture..._

_-_**(End of flash back)-**

Sonic just layed there on the floor not daring to move. His bottom lip was split in a couple places and bleeding. Several places on his body were scratched and bleeding. From the pain in his chest he was sure he had at least a few broken ribs. He had the worst headache in the history of bad headaches.

He wasn't sure what all was wrong with him, he just knew it hurt. Real bad. But he's Sonic the hedgehog! He can pull through it! Right? _Man this is one fine mess I've gotten myself into. _He thought to himself. _I sure hope the others are alright. You better be alright Amy._

**(Amy's POV)**

This was the last night of her life. Tomorrow her and Lucy would be put in the pit. Tomorrow they would be ripped apart by a large hungry beast. And tonight all she could think of was Sonic.

_Where did they take him? What have they done with him? Is he chained up? Is he being tortured? Is he even still alive? _That last thought was all it took to get the rose colored hedgehog to crumble down into tears. She was on her knees with her head in her hands. "Oh Sonic I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "This is all my fault!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Lucy, who had been put in the same cell as her, was there. The golden bird came down to Amy's level and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Don't cry Amy. And don't blame yourself." Lucy said, trying to comfort Amy. "It's gonna be alright." She said. The pink hedgehog turned her tear covered face to the bird. "How do you know that?" Amy asked.

Lucy looked at Amy, trying to figure out what to say. "Because I have faith." Lucy simply said.

_Faith... What will faith do? _Amy looked back at her past. Remembering all those times she had been captured by Eggman. Faith was all she had at those times. Faith in her hero. Faith in her friends. Faith that they would come for her. And they always did. Faith had never let her down before.

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Lucy stood up as well. "Then I'll have faith too." Amy said with a new determination to her. _I'll be strong. For Sonic. _

**(I really put Sonic through it in this chapter huh? Yeah I really feel bad about that, but it just fit! I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Next chapter should be more exciting! Till next time...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(HI guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**I have over 700 views OMG! If I reach 1000 views before I even finish this story I'll probably go crazy and have to join crazyshine in a padded room XD. JK I won't loose my sanity but I will freak out and probably slap myself in excitement! **

**OK sorry to bore you with my rambling! Here's chapter 9 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Shadow's POV)**

They were almost to the city. The gate was visible from where they were. There were guards at the gate. All they had to do now was get past the guards and into the city. If it was just Shadow and the others then it would be fine, but the Resistance members had a chance of being recognized.

"Keep your hoods up and don't show them your faces." Commander Ollie ordered Jake and Iris. "if they ask questions let me do the talking." Shadow said. They all nodded in agreement, though Shadow could tell Knuckles seemed a bit weary about this arrangement.

They reached the gate. Two guards, a hyena and a hedgehog, stepped forward. "Halt." The hedgehog said. Shadow lowered his hood and stepped up. That was when he noticed that the hyena was the same one he fought when he first arrived. _Oh crap._

The hyena was about to call out when Shadow punched him in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground. Knuckles acted quickly and punched the hedgehog in the gut. The hedgehog bent over and Knuckles kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"So I guess you talk with your fists?" Knuckles said. "The hyena recognized me. How could I know?" Shadow said as he lifted his hood back up and walked through the gate.

The others fell behind Commander Ollie as she led them trough the city. Because it was late, there weren't very many people out. Enforcers rode by on their bike as they patrolled the city. The group had to hide every time Enforcers came around. They didn't want to risk being discovered.

"At this pace we'll take all night to reach the Battle Arena." Jake complained. "Oh stop your fussing and let's go." Iris said, grabbing the hawk by the arm and dragging him along.

It took them awhile, but they finally reached the arena. It was a rather large building. They knew they weren't gonna be able to just walk in through the front gate. The was no other entrance except the castle entrance, and it was heavily guarded.

"How are we gonna get in?" Rouge asked. "Hey Shadow, think you could chaos control us in?" Knuckles asked the ebony hedgehog. "If you haven't noticed yet I don't have my chaos emerald." Shadow said. "But you had it before we were sent to this planet." Knuckles pointed out. "well when I got here it was gone OK. I don't have it and I don't know where it is." _This echidna is getting on my nerves. _"Hmph, whatever." Knuckles said, ending the discussion.

"Hey I have an Idea!" Tails piped in. "Maybe we could go over the wall! From what I gather the arena doesn't have a roof, so we could go right in." Everyone thought about this. "But Rouge's wing is broken, so the only ones that would be able to get over the wall is you and me." Knuckles said.

Iris then stepped up. "I can as well. I'm a good climber." She said. "Then Tails, Iris, and Knuckles can get the others over the wall." Commander Ollie said, agreeing with the plan.

So, Knuckles grabbed Rouge and started up the wall, and Tails grabbed Jake. Iris took up Commander Ollie and Shadow was left behind to wait.

He looked around at the street around him, then his gazed shifted over to the main gate of the Battle Arena. The guard that was there before wasn't there now. _Where did he go?_ He was suddenly caught off guard by a punch to the back of the head.

Shadow stumbled forward, trying to figure out what just happened. His vision was a bit blurry for a minute but focused just in time to see an ape punch him in the face. Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth and growled. He ran at the large ape that he recognized from the campfire battle and sent a flying kick to the gut.

Before he could land back on the ground though his leg was grabbed mid-air. The ape swung him around and then threw him toward the wall. Shadow braced for impact, but what he hit didn't feel like a wall. "Hold on." He heard a familiar voice say. He held on and was suddenly moving up with the ape yelling up curses as he got further away from him.

Shadow looked up to see he had his arms around Iris as she climbed up the wall. To him, this was a very awkward situation. _If Knucklehead says anything I will shove him over the wall. _Shadow thought darkly as they made their way to the top.

When they got there, Shadow quickly let go of Iris. He looked at her to see she was blushing. He was fighting to make sure he didn't. "Nobody must know." He said. "I wont tell if you don't." Iris responded.

They made their way over to the others. They were all gathered in the top of the seating stands. "How are we gonna get in? All the doors to the inside are locked." Jake pointed out. "That's why I always carry a spare key." Knuckles said, walking over to a door and cocking back his arm. He swung a few times and the door came down with a thud. "Well that's one way." Rouge said, walking in.

**(Duran's POV)**

He was in his throne room, as usual. He sat in his throne, stroking his beard in thought. Cain came barreling into the room. "Lord Duran! A group of Resistance members have broken into the Duran Battle Arena! The red echidna, white bat, and red and black hedgehog I told you about was with them. Along with a yellow two tailed fox." Cain ended his report. "What Resistance members are they with?" Duran asked, surprisingly calm. The ape was a bit confused with this, but answered. "The only one I saw for sure was the female echidna, Iris. There were two others." Lord Duran leaned forward in his seat._ So they are finally here together. This will be interesting. _An evil smile came to the red echidna's face. "Orders sir?" The ape asked. "Bring both the echidnas here. Capture the others and lock them up." He ordered.

**(Knuckles POV)**

They ran through the halls of the inner arena. It seemed as if nobody was there. "Well this is easy." Knuckles commented. Then they turned the corner.

The hallway was blocked by a group of Enforcers. They tried turning back down the hall they had just come from, only to find Enforcers coming from behind. "You just had to open your mouth huh Knucklehead?" Shadow said. Knuckles shot him a death glare. It didn't faze him in the least bit. He just shot one back.

The men charged forward and the group was forced into a fight. Knuckles threw punches left and right. Men were everywhere, outnumbering them dramatically. That didn't stop them though. Knuckles leaped onto a boar and punched him repeatedly in the face. He jumped off of him and onto the back of another man, punching the back of his head. He heard someone cry out.

Jumping off of the man, he scanned the area and found where the cry had come from. Rouge was on the ground on her stomach. A man held her arm behind her in a painful manner with his knee digging into the back of her neck.

Knuckles ran up and kicked the man in the face. He help Rouge up. "Thanks Knux." Rouge said, rubbing her neck. "No pro-" Knuckles was cut off by the same man he had just kicked ramming against him and running him into a wall.

It felt like all the air in his body suddenly left him. He couldn't breath! The mans arm was pushing dangerously against Knuckles neck. The man suddenly let go of Knuckles and turned around. Rouge had come and kicked the man's back. Knuckles took the chance and punched him in the back of the head so hard he fell to the ground unconscious. "Thanks Rouge." He said, his voice hoarse. "No problem." She responded with a smirk.

He looked on at the battle raging in the hall. Tails was laying against a wall unconscious. Jake was on the floor a few feet away in the same state. Commander Ollie was hovering over the two making sure they were alright. Iris and Shadow were still fighting fiercely. More and more men kept coming. It was like they would never end!

Him and Rouge jumped back into the fray, fighting together. Rouge kicked a man toward Knuckles, then he punched the man and threw him into another, who fell over onto another, and this domino affect kept going with another few men. The crimson guardian couldn't help but snicker.

Knuckles had to jump to the side as a man came running at him with a thick metal pole. The man missed Knuckles, but ran right into Rouge! He swung the pole and hit the bat square in the head, knocking her out instantly. Knuckles was about to go all out on the bastard, but suddenly, he felt something hit him hard in the head and his vision went black.

**(OK there's chapter 9! I told you it would be more exciting! At least I thought it was. I hope you agree. Feel free to leave a review and I don't mind constructive criticism. Actually I welcome it, as long as it ain't too bad. I don't want any "Go crawl under a rock and die" none sense that I've seen with other stories that actually were good. Till next time!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Here it is. The big 1 0! Chapter TEN! I have escaped single digits! XD I'm so easily excited. Now I know I'm a dork haha.**

**OK disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the story. I wish I owned Sonic and friends but that's a dream that will never come true :'(. So here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Knuckles POV)**

He opened his eyes. _Where am I now?_ He heard a groan and looked to his right. There was Iris, roped to a chair. He looked down to find that he was in a similar predicament.

Iris looked over at him. "What's going on?" She asked. Knuckles looked around the room, but it was too dark to make out much.

Then a light suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. It was a small fire that looked like a lit match. It moved and then grew as it lit a candle. The room lit up a bit and Knuckles was able to see who it was that had lit the candle. He had to do a double take.

"Lord Duran!" Iris growled through clenched teeth. Knuckles was in total shock. _What the... how the... what? Why the heck does Lord Duran look just like... No way, he can't be... of course not but... he looks just like...? _

Seeing Knuckles shocked and confused face, the evil leader laughed. "Yes Knuckles. I do look a lot like him don't I?" Lord Duran said. This just confused Knuckles more. _How did he know what I was thinking? And how does he know him? _

Knuckles finally spoke. "Who are you and why do you look just like my dad?" He blurted out. He hadn't meant to ask the second question but he just couldn't contain it. Lord Duran smirked. "Well, it's not hard to look just like your father, with me being his twin and all."

**(Rouge's POV)**

Her head hurt. Like really bad._ I sure wish I had some Tylenol right about now. _"Are you alright Rouge?" She heard someone say. She looked up to see that that someone was Tails. He offered a hand to help her up and she accepted it. She looked around to find that her, Tails, Jake, and Commander Ollie where all in a cell, the latter two still being unconscious. "Well I've been better and I've been worse." She responded.

She was still looking around, searching for a certain red echidna, but not finding him. Like as if he read her mind, Tails answered her question before she could ask it. "Knuckles isn't here Rouge. Iris isn't either. They got taken somewhere else."

_Somewhere else? _Just the possibilities of what could be happening to the two were frightening to think about, so she decided not to. Then she noticed another person missing. "And Shadow?" She asked. "Over here." A voice from behind her said.

She looked behind her to find Shadow in a cell across from theirs. He was chained upside down on the wall of his cell. He looked very unhappy. "They didn't want to take any chances with me." He said.

The scene was almost comical. Because he was upside down, his quills were all hanging down below, (or maybe it was above...) his head. Rouge snickered. "That's a good look on you Shads." She said. "Haha very funny." Shadow growled, not amused.

"So how are we gonna get out of this one?" the ebony and crimson hedgehog asked. Rouge and Tails both hummed in thought. Then Rouge got an idea. "Don't look boys." She instructed. Both of the guys shut their eyes.

Rouge reached down into her heart shaped breast-plate. She pulled out a small lock pick that she kept for just in case. "It's safe." She said as she made her way to the door of the cell...

**(Iris's POV)**

"What!" Knuckles cried out. "You're a liar! My father doesn't have a twin!" Knuckles accused. "Oh is that what he told you?" Lord Duran scoffed. "Of course Locke wouldn't tell you about his dear brother." The evil leader walked over to where Iris and Knuckles were tied. "Even if you are Knuckle's uncle, what does that have to do with me? Why am I here?" Iris asked.

"Oh that's the part you'll love the most! Well I will anyway." Lord Duran said. "I have a little story to tell you both." He said.

"What if I don't want to hear your stupid stories." Knuckles questioned. "Well you don't really have a choice now do you?" Lord Duran responded with his own question. This silenced Knuckles. "Now, on to the story."

"Years ago, Jenna-Lu, wife of the guardian, Sabre, gave birth to a set of twins. Those twins were Locke and I. Both of us were trained for the role of guardian, but only one of us could fill that role. Both of us wanted to be the next guardian, causing a rivalry between us that eventually became very heated."

Lord Duran walked over to the window on the far side of the room, looking out before continuing.

"That rivalry came to it's climax when Locke," Anger could be heard in his voice at saying the name. "was chosen as the next guardian of the Master Emerald. I was enraged. I had worked so hard to please my father and earn the position, but it apparently wasn't good enough. He always liked Locke better anyway. In my rage, I fled Angel Island and disappeared for some years. Locke came to marry Lara-Le, who ended up becoming with child. All the while I hid in the shadows and plotted my revenge."

Lord Duran turned around to face the other two echidnas. Iris could see the fire in his eyes.

"I heard word that Lara-Le had given birth, so I returned to Angel Island. It was the perfect plot! Kill Locke and his wife and make it look like an accident, then take in his child, raising the child as my own.

Over the years I had invented a weapon capable of such a thing. It was a particle manipulator, powered by a Chaos Emerald. Locke wouldn't stand a chance. So I sneaked my way to the Master Emerald where I knew Locke would be. And there he was, with his wife and, to my surprise, children. He had had twins. A boy," He looked at Knuckles. "And a girl." He said, looking at Iris.

_No way..._ Iris thought. _He couldn't mean..._

He went on. "I walked out of the shadows with my gun pointed at Locke, who was holding his baby girl. The look on his face when he saw me was priceless. I remember it so well.

**-(Flash back seventeen years ago)-**

"_Hello Locke." Duran greeted his brother. "What beautiful children you have. You must be so proud." He crooned. "What do you want Duran?" Locke asked, holding his now whimpering daughter close. Duran smirked._

"_oh, nothing much, just my spot as guardian that you stole from me." He accused, losing his smile. He pointed his gun at Locke with his finger hovering dangerously over the trigger. "Whatever you intend to do with me, leave my family out of it." Locke said, handing his daughter to Lara-Le. "Oh you brought them into this the day you married that woman." Duran said evilly. _

_Locke, angered by his brothers intrusion and threats, ran at him. Duran fired his weapon, but Locke dodged the shot and it hit a tree nearby. They tree dissolved into nothingness. Locke swung at his brother. Duran tried to dodge the punch, causing Locke to miss his mark, but was still hit in the arm._

_He lost his grip on the gun and it slid away. Locke jumped on him and they got into a scuffle on the ground. "Duran stop this none sense!" Locke yelled. "This is anything but none sense! You stole everything I worked for!" Duran yelled back. Duran pushed Locke off of him. Locke quickly grabbed Duran's gun from the ground, but before he could fire, Duran ran for Lara-Le._

_He grabbed the crying baby girl from her arms and she screamed. "No don't hurt her!" The female echidna cried. Locke had already fired before he saw that Duran had his daughter. Duran stumbled backward and fell into the Master Emerald, while at the same time, the shot made contact with the large gem. Duran lost his grip on Iris and both disappeared from view. _

**-(end of flash back)-**

"So, I found myself trapped here on this unknown planet. I hid for a while until I learned enough to take over. It wasn't that hard. This planet already had a weak government. All I had to do was promise everything and then when they made me their leader, I showed my true colors."

Iriswasinshockateverythinghejustsaid._Could it all be true? Could Knuckles really be my twin brother? _She looked over at Knuckles, who looked back at her. She could tell he was thinking the same thing. It was very believable. Knuckles and Iris looked a lot alike. Almost identical actually. It was very possible. But was it true?

"And what if I don't believe you?" Knuckles asked, though his voice showed he doubted himself. "That's for you to decide." Lord Duran replied. "And now for the whole reason I brought you two up here in the first place." He added. "And what reason would that be?" Iris asked.

"I want you to join me." He said. "Join you? Join you!" Iris yelled. "I've been fighting _against_ you all my life! Do you really think I would join you now just because you claim to be my uncle?!" She had lost her temper. She couldn't believe he would have the nerve to even think about asking her to join him!

"I see you have a temper my girl. And actually, I didn't want you to join me, I wanted Knuckles to join me. You're nothing but the person I'm going to put at gunpoint to force your dear brother to do my bidding." At this point, Duran had pulled a large looking gun like thing from behind a desk. "Remember that particle manipulator from my story? I remade it. And I just so happened to find this handy little chaos emerald to power it yesterday."

"You bastard!" Knuckles yelled. He started struggling in his ropes. "nuh uh uh. I will pull the trigger." Duran said. Then he made the mistake of coming too close to Iris.

She kicked her foot up and hit Duran's hands, knocking the gun into the air. Knuckles took this chance to push on his ropes so hard that he ripped them and was free. Knuckles jumped on Duran before he could grab his gun and started punching his face. Duran caught his hands for just long enough to call for help.

Cain and Tank ran into the room and grabbed Knuckles off of Duran. The angry guardian kicked and struggled but couldn't get free of the iron grip. Iris looked on in anger and fear. _That bastard! First he claims he's our long lost uncle, then he threatens my life! _

Duran held his bleeding face and yelled out in anger. "I gave you a chance nephew!" He bellowed. "You threatened Iris's life!" Knuckles yelled back. Duran ignored this. "You and all of your friends will pay for this! You will all die in the pit when the sun rises! Take them to their cells!" And with that, Tank let go of Knuckles, who was still in Cain's firm grip, and picked up Iris. They were both taken away.

**(OK there's chapter 10! I hope I did OK with the whole 'secrets being revealed' scene. That was kind of a challenge for me. Till next time...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(OK first of all I would like to, once again, thank my readers and reviewers and such for your support! You are what keeps me going! Thanks much! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and this story. If I owned Sonic and friends things would be very different!**

**Now here's chapter 11 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Shadow watched as the upside down Rouge worked at the lock. Well, she wasn't really upside down. But that's how he saw everything since hewas upside down. _Why the heck did they have to chain me to the wall upside down!? Really!? They could have at _least _let me be right side up. _

The tell tale click could be heard, signaling that the door was now unlocked. The others, including the two birds who had recently woken up, clapped for Rouge. She did a little bow. "Thank you, thank you." She said blowing a few kisses. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"yeah good job Rouge. Now get in here and get me down." Shadow demanded. Rouge snickered. "Oh you poor hedgehog. Is the blood rushing to your head Shads?" She asked jokingly. Jake chuckled. Shadow just growled.

"You guys go look for the others. I'll get mister grumpy butt here down." Rouge said. The others went to do as they were told, but not before Jake could snicker about Rouges 'grumpy butt' comment.

**(Amy's POV)**

Amy woke up. Her and Lucy had decided to get some sleep before the morning's events. The pink hedgehog wipe the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Lucy was already awake. "Good morning Amy." She said. _Good morning... what a phrase to use. _She thought. "Good morning." She replied.

She suddenly heard a commotion down the hall. "What's that?" Lucy asked. Shouts and thuds could be heard. Suddenly, they saw a man hit the far wall and three people started running down toward them.

"Jake?!" Lucy called. "Lucy!" A voice called back. "Jake over here!" She yelled. The three figures came to their cell. "Amy!" She looked for the one who had called her name and saw Tails. "Oh Tails am I glad to see you." The rose colored hedgehog said, sighing with relief. "How are you gonna get us out?" Lucy asked.

"That's where I come in." Another voice chimed in. Rouge and Shadow walked over. The white bat started working on the lock to the cell door and pretty soon it was open. Just as soon as it had opened, Lucy jumped out and grabbed Jake in hug.

"I missed you so much!" She cried. Jake hugged her back. "Missed you too sunshine." He said. _Sunshine. What a fitting nickname. _Amy thought. She smiled at the now reunited couple. _If only Sonic were here. _

She could imagine it. Sonic standing there giving her his trademark smile. Her running up to him and hugging him tight. Him struggling to breath. She laughed in her head.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked. "We hoped you might know." Tails said. Now Amy was getting worried. She started running down the hall in the direction the others hadn't gone yet. "Amy wait!" But she wasn't going to. She had to find Sonic. She just had to.

She turned a corner and got to the end of the hall, but when she got there, a scream could be heard through the halls. She had found him. Amy ran up to the bars. "Sonic!" Her voice was frantic.

Her cobalt hero was laying on the floor. He was bruised and bleeding. _Please don't be dead! Please! _She saw his arm move and let out a sigh of relief. The others finally joined her and Rouge got the cell door unlocked.

Amy ran in and fell to her knees on the floor beside Sonic. He turned his head toward her. "Hey Amy." He said, somehow pulling a smile. She laughed through her tears and hugged him. "Oh Sonic!" "Ow ow ow Amy ow." She pulled back. "Oh sorry."

"Hey there faker." Shadow said from behind. "You made someone mad again?" He questioned with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm good at that huh?" Sonic said, trying to get up. He groaned from the pain. "Sonic let me help you." Amy said.

"Where's Knuckles?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

They all whirled around. "Oh not you again." Amy huffed.

**(Iris's POV)**

Morning was coming fast. Iris was leaning against the wall of the cell. They both had their hands chained behind their backs. "So, what do you think about this whole 'us being twins' thing?" Knuckles asked. Iris turned her head toward him. "I'm not sure if I can believe him or not, but all the evidence says it's true." He added. Iris lowered her gaze. Her head was full of different thoughts.

"Well," She started. "I'm not sure what to think. The part of me that reasons is screaming at me not to believe a single word that snake said, but..." She trailed off. "But?" Knuckles asked, encouraging her to go on. "But, the part me that has always wondered, always thought about, and always wanted to know where I came from, well, that part of me wants nothing more then to believe every word. I'm so confused and torn. All I ever wanted was to find my family. Now I might have, but I don't even know for sure..."

She sighed. "Well, I guess it wont really matter soon anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Don't talk like that." Knuckles said. "And why shouldn't I? Nobody has ever survived the beast! What makes us so different?" Iris exclaimed. "Look, if I am gonna die, I'm not gonna die without a fight. I don't care how bad this 'beast' is, I'm gonna show it how tough I am! If you wanna just give up now then fine. But I'm not gonna do that!"

Iris was a little stunned by Knuckles sudden outburst, but he did have a point. She shouldn't be giving up so soon. Now she felt ashamed of herself. She suddenly got very interested in her feet. "Knuckles I-" She was cut off by their cell door suddenly opening.

"It's time." Tank said from the doorway.

**(I'm sorry about this chapter being short but I have to go make cookies right now! Don't expect an update tomorrow. Most of the day at a car wash/ bake sale fund raiser at my church so I hope this makes up for it! Till next time...) **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey guys! My fundraiser went good! I got a sunburn but whatever. It's not bad.**

**There might be some parts that get a little bloody so just a warning.**

**Oh and I now have over 1000 views! -slaps self out of excitement- Told you I would do it XD! OK here's chapter 12 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**( Knuckle's POV)**

The roar of the crowd was deafening and the sunlight was blinding. Knuckles wanted to use his hands to shield his eyes, but they were chained behind his back. So he just had to tough it out until his eyes adjusted. _ If that will ever happen. _

Him and Iris were standing side by side, with Enforcers holding them in place by their shoulders. An announcer could be heard. "Well gentlemen, today we have a special treat for you! These two law breakers will be thrown into the pit as punishment for their crimes. Bring forth The Pit!" The crowd roared even louder as a large, round portion of the middle of the arena started to open up. Knuckles and Iris were ushered forth by the Enforcers who stopped them at the edge.

Knuckles looked down into The Pit. It wasn't much. Just a deep pit with bones littering the bottom.

The Enforcers unchained the two and quickly stepped back. Right after the Enforcers stepped back, a hatch opened below Iris and Knuckles. Before They fell in though, Knuckles grabbed the leg of one of the Enforcers, pulling him along with them.

They slid down a tunnel, all screaming and hollering as they went. Then they landed with a thud. Knuckles whipped his head to the right as a large door opened up. Loud grunts and roars could be heard from the now open door. Then it came.

_This thing is huge! _Knuckles thought as The Beast lumbered through the open doorway. The door closed behind it.

The Beast was at least 15 feet tall! It looked like it could flatten a boulder into a pancake. It had very frightening looking teeth and long sharp claws that could probably break through metal. _Where the heck did they find this thing?! In hell?!_ Yes, even Knuckles was afraid of this thing, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

He got up and helped Iris to her feet. The beast let out a mighty roar and then charged. The two echidnas were able to get away, but the Enforcer wasn't so lucky. The beast thrust it's claws right through the man! The Enforcer screamed as the beast raised him into the air and popped him right into it's large open mouth. Knuckles and Iris looked away as the monster ate the man alive, his screams sure to haunt them forever. He wasn't alive for long though, thankfully.

Now it was just Knuckles and Iris. The beast turned toward them. Blood was running down it's chin and dripping on the ground. Knuckles wanted to puke, but he kept it in. The Beast lifted it's giant foot and started on it's way toward them. "Kn-Knuckles, what do we do?" Iris stammered. He could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Just follow my lead." Knuckles said. He grabbed her by the arm. The Beast was only feet away from them. It pulled it's arm back getting ready to land a blow. Just as it swung it's arm, Knuckles pulled Iris forward and they went right through The Beast's legs and came out on the other side of it. The Beast roared in frustration and turned around. _We gotta find a way out of here. I can only dodge this thing for so long. _

**(Amy's POV)**

Cain stood about ten feet from the cell. He was holding a live tazer. "How bout you all just come peacefully and I won't electrocute you. We would get along much better." He said. Rouged scoffed at this. "Sure we will. Just like Shadow would get along with everyone better if they all forgot how to smile." Amy heard a few snickers and a disapproving grunt from Shadow.

"Well if that's how you wanna play." Cain said as he came forward. "Then let's play." "OK." Amy said. She was now walking forward. "I know a really good game. It's called whack a monkey!" She yelled. The pink hedgehog ran at Cain as her hammer appeared in her hand. She jumped into the air and slammed her hammer as hard as she could on that ape's skull. He fell flat on his face and dropped the tazer.

"And that's for hurting Sonic." She said. She was just walking away when she felt something grab her ankle and pull her back. The ape got back up, holding Amy upside down. She shrieked as her skirt started to fall and she held it up with her hands so nobody would see her underpants.

Cain was shaky on his feet but he managed to hold Amy in one hand and his tazer in the other. "Nobody move, or pinky here will get electrocuted to death!" He yelled.

Nobody moved an inch. Amy looked over at Sonic with fear evident in her eyes. She could tell he was upset. Very upset. Then he was gone. She had blinked and he was gone. She blinked again and he was back, holding the tazer in his hand. She could see he was in pain, but he still managed to keep his usual attitude up.

"You lose something monkey boy?" Sonic asked. Cain growled. "How the...? Well I don't need a tazer to deliver pain!" Cain was just about to throw Amy into a wall when Sonic ran at him with the tazer. The ape screamed and let go of Amy who landed safely in Sonic's arms.

Sonic's legs gave out from the wait and they both fell to the floor. She was in his lap, looking up at his face. "Thanks Sonic." She said, giving him a warm smile. He returned the smile. "Any time Ames."

He responded.

Cain was laying on the floor unconscious. "Let's get going guys." Rouge said. "We have to find Knuckles and Iris." And with that, Sonic and Amy got up, though the latter had to help the blue hero to his feet.

They all made their way down the halls and searched all the cells but they didn't see the two echidnas anywhere. "Where could they be if they aren't in a cell?" Amy asked. "Well there is one place they could be." Commander Ollie said. Everyone looked at her, anticipating the answer. "In The Pit."

**(Rouge's POV) **

Her heart filled with dread. _No no no no no not there. Don't let him be there. _"She's probably right." Jake said. "And if she is right, then it might already be too late." He added. "NO!" Rouge shouted. Everyone suddenly looked at her. She cupped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to yell like that, but just the thought... _C'mon Rouge, pull yourself together. _"We're talking Knuckles here. If anyone can tough it out, he can." Sonic said reassuringly. Rouge nodded, lowering her hand.

"Let's get going before it's too late." She said. Getting a tighter grip on the tazer she had picked up from Cain, she ran down the hall with the others as they made their way toward the Battle Arena.

They passed through halls and went down a set of stairs and up another. They came across doors that Rouge had to unlock. Then they came across a large metal door that was unlocked. Rouge opened it up and they all found themselves in a large room that had most of it caged off. There were a large amount of girls in the caged off part.

Two cats ran up to the cage. "Amy, Lucy!" They cried. Rouge watched as Amy and Lucy ran up to the cage where the two cats were. "Hey guys." Amy said, her and Lucy hugging them both through the bars.

Rouge looked at the door to the cage. This door didn't have the kind of lock you could pick. It had a code lock. She walked over to it. "Can you crack it Rouge?" Amy asked. "It could take a while. I would have to find the exact number combination." She answered. "Step back." Shadow ordered.

The white bat did so and Shadow got into a ball and started to spin. He got faster and faster until he flung himself at the door. He did this several times until it was broken from it's hinges. The door fell with a loud thud. Just as soon as the door was broken down, girls started pouring out.

The group had to step back to keep from getting trampled.

The two cats, a red one and a pink one, were still at the same spot they were at before. They stepped out of the cage. The pink one ran at Amy to give her a real hug. "Thank you so much for all you have done for Lona and me. You and your friends." She said. "You're welcome Sona." Amy said.

"Now let's get going." Shadow said. "Iris and Knuckles won't last long." He said. "We're coming too." Lona offered. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Of course. It's the least we can do." Sona answered.

The group, along with Sona and Lona, went on their way.

**(Knuckles POV)**

The beast swung at Knuckles and he jumped right onto it's large arm. He clung tight as it swung it's arm around, trying to fling him off. Once the beast put it's arm near it's face, Knuckles jumped off and landed a hard blow on it's face. Then he got to the part of his plan he didn't think through. The landing.

He was about to hit the ground when Iris caught him. "Got ya." She said. "Thanks for the save." he said as she put him down. The monster towering over them roared out in anger. It looked like all Knuckles had succeeded in doing was to get The Beast angry.

Iris suddenly ran at the Beast. She jumped onto it's foot and started punching it's leg repeatedly. Knuckles decided to join her and he jumped on the other foot, doing the same as Iris. The large creature flung it's legs around, trying to get the pesky echidnas off. They were forced to stop punching so they could cling to the monster's legs, keeping them on.

The Beast bent down and made a grab for them. Knuckles jumped off and dodged, but Iris wasn't so lucky. The Beast grabbed her and pulled her off. She tried to get out of the iron grip but she couldn't. The Beast squeezed tighter as she struggled, causing her to cry out in pain. Knuckles didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Iris, but he couldn't. She was too high up and climbing up the Beast wouldn't work.

Then Knuckles heard something that confused him. The crowd started screaming and he could here them running away. _What's going on up there?_ A black blur suddenly rammed into the Beast's face, causing it to drop Iris and stumble backwards. Shadow appeared on the ground right in time to catch Iris.

Tails appeared, flying overhead, and grabbed Knuckles. When Knuckles was safely out of The Pit, Tails went back for the others. Knuckles looked at the scene around him. There were Enforcers everywhere. But there were also other people everywhere, fighting the Enforcers. Iris landed by Knuckles. "Looks like the Resistance has arrived." She said. A golden bird leaped onto Iris, putting her in a bear hug. "Iris I'm so glad you're OK!" The canary said. "Love you too Lucy, but I need to breath." Lucy pulled off of her. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed.

More Enforcers were pouring into the arena. "Time to get into the fight." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles. **(A/N hehe I find that funny. Sorry if you don't :P) **

Knuckles ran at a buffalo and punched him right in the gut. He picked him up and threw him into another man and then turned around and punched another guy in the face. He was plowing through the battle field, punching every Enforcer that came near him.

He stopped when he saw Rouge, locked in battle with Tank. The large rhino had a sword and was swinging it at Rouge. The rhino kicked Rouge in the leg and she fell. He was about to swing when Knuckles ran at the man in an attempt to help the albino bat.

**(Rouge's POV)**

Rouge braced for impact, but it never came. She looked up and saw Knuckles, standing there, with a sword sticking through him! She was frozen in horror. The rhino twisted the sword, causing Knuckles to cry out, then pulled his sword out of the echidna, and Knuckles fell. Tank laughed evilly, lifting up his now bloody sword. "YOU WILL PAY RHINO!" Rouge practically screamed as she rose to her feet.

She ran at the man and kicked the gory weapon from his hand. She jumped on the man, pushing him to the ground and punched his face repeatedly as hard as she could. She didn't stop until she knew he was out, then she punched him a few more times.

The white bat got off of Tank and ran over to Knuckles side. He was bleeding. Badly. He was still conscious, but barely. "R-Rouge..." He stuttered. "Yeah?" She said. He grabbed her by the arm. "Rouge y-you need to get out of here." He said. She shook her head. "You Knucklehead. I'm not going anywhere." She said.

He was so badly injured, she knew he wouldn't last long. She didn't dare move him though, or he would die for sure. "Rouge..." He started. "Don't talk Knuckles." She said. "You need to save your energy." "B-but I g-gotta tell you s-something." He said. "OK." She said, giving in.

"Rouge, I... I..." He didn't finish. He lost his grip on her arm and it fell to the ground with an earth shattering, or at least heart shattering, thud. "Knuckles?" She choked out. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't hold them in. Her tears ran down her face and fell from her chin, landing on the face of the still echidna. He didn't care though. He was too dead to care.

"Knuckles, say something! Knuckles? Answer me!" She started shaking him. "You better answer me mister, or I'll... I'll." She hugged him close to her and sobbed. _He's gone. Gone forever. I'll never get to know what he was trying to tell me. I'll never get to tell him what I wish I had already said. Now I know for sure. I really, really do love him. But now it's too late._

Then an idea popped into her head. It was crazy. It was desperate. But it was an idea all the same.

She let go of the still body of Knuckles and walked over to the one thing that might possibly save his life.

**(Dun dun dun... cliffhanger! OK There's chapter 12! Hope you liked it! Maybe I should have warned you about that last scene... NAH! Well till next time...) **


	13. Chapter 13

**(OK I'm back with chapter 13! this story is almost done! Don't worry there will be a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters, the plot, and Planet Duran and all the crazy crap that comes with it XD.**

**Here's chapter 13 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Rouge's POV)**

She picked up the thin metal pole. Walking toward Knuckles, Rouge pressed the button that turned on the tazer, bringing sparks to life on it's tip. _What if it doesn't work? ...Will it work? Yes, it will. It has too... _

When she stopped she was just a foot away from Knuckles, gripping onto the tazer like a lifeline. _Well, here goes nothin'. _She thought as she lowered the tazer. It connected with the echidna's body, sending electricity through him. Rouge got down and checked to see if his heart was beating. Nothing.

_Maybe if I try again..._ She did it again. Still nothing. She was starting to feel like it was hopeless. "One more time." She said as she did it one last time. Dropping the tazer, she went to check for his heartbeat again, but was cut off by two strong hands grabbing her by the arms.

"Got you girl." A gruff voice growled from behind. She thrashed around wildly with tears running from her eyes. "No! let me go!"

The rhino only laughed and picked her up, holding her under his arm. She kept kicking and thrashing but it was no good. Rouge watched as she got farther and farther away from Knuckles. _Goodby you Knucklehead... _She thought sadly.

If she had only been able to check for his heartbeat that last time...

**(Shadow's POV) **

Shadow wasn't having much trouble. He was taking Enforcers down one by one. _This is too easy. _He thought as he jumped up and did a homing attack on a man, causing him to go flying. _Pathetic._

Two men on either side of him started running in his direction, trying to ram him down. Shadow just rolled his eyes and sped to the side at just the last second. The two men collided with each other. _Did they seriously just fall for that? That's the oldest trick in the book. _

The ebony hedgehog looked around the battlefield. There were people everywhere. Some Resistance, some Enforcers, and were some of those people women from that caged room? _So, they __decided to help out after all._

There was one person who suddenly caught his eye. Cain. He was making his way toward something, but shadow couldn't tell what.

Shadow ran at high speed and was standing in front of Cain in only a second. "Well look who decided to wake up and join the party." Shadow said.

The ape growled. "I've had enough of you hedgehog!" He yelled. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. Shadow raised an eyebrow. " Do you honestly think that that will do any good against me?" He asked.

The ape just grinned and pointed the gun behind Shadow and a little to the right. Confused, Shadow looked back at where Cain was pointing it and froze.

Fiery red eyes met ocean blue. Iris stood completely still only ten feet away. _Oh... _

"Looks like I got you stuck between a rock and a hard place." Cain said with a cocky smirk. Then he stopped smiling. Shadow was standing right in front of him, Cain's gun in his hand. The ape looked at him confused. "Wha...?" Shadow aimed the gun at Cain's face. "I'm too fast to get stuck." the hedgehog said.

"I don't think that will be necessary Shadow." Iris said, putting her hand on the gun and lowering it. Shadow nodded and watched as Iris jumped up into the air and sent a fast, forceful punch to the ape's face. She kicked down on his chest and sent him to the ground with her on top of him. "No please don't! Please don't hu-" Iris stopped the apes begging by punching him in the mouth, knocking out a few teeth. "You can finish him Shadow. But not with the gun please." She said, jumping off.

Shadow picked him up and threw him into the air. While Cain was still in the air, the swift hedgehog jumped up and spun a few times to gain momentum, then sent a powerful kick to his side sending him flying away.

"Too easy." He said. Shadow looked over at Iris. "I see you don't like guns." He commented. "Never have been a big fan of them, no." She said shaking her head. "I'd rather use my fists and feet." She added.

Shadow shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said.

**(Sonic's POV) **

Him and Amy were fighting together. Because Sonic was still pretty weak, Amy refused to let him fight alone. He didn't really mind though.

Amy was swinging her hammer as Sonic did homing attacks and landed some punches. He was already getting tired, but he just kept fighting. Nothing was gonna slow down Sonic the Hedgehog. Not even his poor physical condition.

He dodged to the side as a man went flying by, hit by Amy's hammer. "Sorry." She said. Sonic quickly did a homing attack, taking out an Enforcer that was about to conk Amy in the head with a metal club. Amy threw her hammer, hitting a man that was trying to take out a Resistance member. Her hammer disappeared and reappeared in her hand.

Sonic's ears perked up as a large noise was heard. He looked over toward the middle of the arena to see that something was being lifted out from the large hole where The Pit was. It looked like the pit itself was rising up.

Sonic grabbed Amy by the wrist and ran over to the large pit rising up. "Sonic! What are you..." the pink hedgehog trailed off as a large door opened.

A large creature roared as it ran through the door. Sonic and Amy's eyes grew wide at the sight of The Beast. "Sonic, let's go!" Amy cried. The blue blur picked Amy up bridal style and ran off. Then he tripped on a fallen fighter and lost his grip on Amy. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she flew through the air, landing on the ground and rolling.

Sonic landed on the ground with a grunt. He wasn't on the ground for long though, as he found himself being lifted into the air. A large hand wrapped around him, squeezing him and cutting off his air.

**(Amy's POV)**

She could feel the life being squeezed out of her. If that monster squeezed her any harder it would break every bone in her body! _Maybe I can..._ She started struggling. Her goal: get her arm free. She pulled and pulled. _C'mon Amy... So close... almost... got it! _ Her arm shot up and she summoned her hammer. She started hitting the arm that was holding her as hard as she could. She hit over and over again until the beast let go. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

When she landed, she looked up and saw her blue hero in the same predicament she had been in. "Sonic! Hold on I'll save you!" She called. Amy started throwing her hammer up at the arm that held Sonic, careful not to hit him.

She had to jump out of the way as the beast tried to stomp on her. She got up and threw her hammer again with as much force as she could muster. Sonic was free. She caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Amy asked with worry laced in her voice. "Well I'm not dead, so I'm OK." He said with a smirk. "Oh Sonic! I'm so glad you're alright!" Amy cried, hugging him. "Amy we're still in the middle of a battle." He pointed out.

"Right." She said, letting him go.

**(Iris's POV) **

Iris grabbed a man by the arm and twisted him around, making him land on his back. She jumped off of his chest and kicked another man in the face. Another Enforcer grabbed her by the neck and started to squeeze. She brought her fists down on his arm with force. He let go and she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in and kneeing him to the gut.

She saw something red out of the corner of her eye and looked that way. There was "uncle" Duran with his particle manipulator. Her heart filled with dread. _Oh no... _

Shadow was not far away. She saw him, finishing a man of. "Shadow! Lord Duran!" She pointed in the direction of the evil lord. Shadow nodded and they both ran after him. "What kind of gun is that?" Shadow asked. "A particle manipulator. He's using a Chaos Emerald to power it." She answered. "That's my Chaos Emerald!" Shadow stated with a growl.

They stopped when they saw tank holding Rouge. Duran had his gun pointed at her. Duran saw them. "I'm so glad you're here dear niece." Duran said. "Niece?" Shadow asked. "Tell me, where is your dear brother?" He asked with a glint of knowledge in his voice. "What have you done to Knuckles!" Iris yelled, not even thinking about the fact that Shadow and Rouge were there.

"Tell her bat." Duran said. Iris looked to the white bat ,who only looked down in sadness. _No... _

"You're not saying that... no. No he's not... he can't be..." Iris couldn't believe it. "he's dead Iris." Rouge said. "NO!" Iris yelled.

That's when someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Lord Duran's gun from his hand. It was the last person they expected to see.

(**Knuckle's POV)**

**-( a few minutes earlier.)- **

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. _What just happened...?_ He tried lifting himself up, but was met with pain. He looked down to see the sword wound. _Oh yeah...wait, where's Rouge? _He looked all around, but the albino bat was nowhere to be seen. _Gotta find her. _Though his body protested greatly, He sat up and was, somehow, able to get to his feet.

He suddenly felt dizzy and went down on his knees. _C'mon Knuckles. Don't do this. It's not like you just died or something. Wait... did I?_ He lifted himself up to his feet again and started walking shakily. The crimson guardian looked all around him. The fight was still raging on. Now the Beast was out wreaking havoc as well.

"NO!" He heard someone yell. He looked to the right and saw Duran... with his gun pointed at Rouge! He didn't even think. He just did. His feet carried him toward Duran. He ran up and punched the gun right out of Duran's hands.

Knuckles fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He heard sounds of fighting around him.

"Kn-Knuckles?" A familiar voice stuttered. He looked up at to see Rouge. For some reason, even though she was a mess, she never looked more beautiful to him. He smiled weakly. "Hey." He choked out.

She fell to her knees beside him and hugged him like as if she thought he would disappear. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" "Yes mother." Knuckles responded. Rouge did a small chuckle thing that was mixed with a sob. Knuckles just chuckled at this, though it hurt to. They pulled apart, though their arms were still around each other. "Rouge, you're a mess." He said. "Speak for yourself." She retorted.

"If you two love birds are done, we have a bit of a crisis on our hands." Shadow said, ending their happy moment. Rouge helped Knuckles to his feet. "What is it Shadow?" The white bat asked.

Tails was flying over to them with the particle manipulator. "Guys this gun is getting ready to explode!"

**(OK There's chapter 13. I know I know, there wasn't a confession or kissing scene or anything. Don't worry, it will happen! Eventually. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Till next time...) **


	14. Chapter 14

**(OK here is chapter 14! Probably the last chapter of Seeing Double! Just a quick thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and supported me through this story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! -hugs you all and gives you cookies- **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own characters as you guys already know. **

**Here's chapter 14 comin at cha...)**

**Seeing Double...**

**(Tails' POV)**

"If the gun is gonna explode then why are u carrying it! Get rid of it!" Rouge exclaimed, looking at him like he was crazy. _If only it was that simple... _

"Rouge, it's not that easy. This weapon is very unstable and it's blast radius is very large! It could stretch out for miles!" Tails explained.

He saw her ears droop at this bleak reality. Shadow spoke up. "You're supposed to be some kind of kid genius, can't you do something to fix it?" He asked. "I can try..." Tails said. He was about to start working on it when a weight suddenly hit him, knocking him down.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Shadow watched Iris pick herself up off of Tails. She groaned and looked down at the fox she had just flattened, who was also picking himself up. It looked like she was about to apologize, but was cut off by Tank charging her. He sent a hard punch to Iris that sent her flying.

She was falling backwards toward the ground, but Shadow caught her before she could land. Shadow looked down at her shocked expression as she looked up at him. "Thanks." Iris choked out, clearly out of breath from that last attack. Shadow just grunted in response and helped her to her feet.

"Hey hedgehog!" Tank called. Shadow looked at him coldly. "Yeah you! Sorry to ruin your little moment with your girlfriend there, but I really feel like punching your face." Tank sneered.

_Girlfriend!?Seriously!? There is nothing going on between me and Iris! Nothing! _He looked to Iris to see that she had the same shocked and angry expression as he did. But he also noticed that she was blushing."Well, if a fight is what you want, then that's just what you'll get." Shadow growled. Tank called for more Enforcers to help him as Shadow ran toward him. _I guess they finally learned not to take me lightly. _Shadow thought as he got ready to battle.

**(Rouge's POV)**

Enforcers were coming at them from everywhere. It was only her and Iris, since Knuckles was in no condition to fight and Tails was busy doing whatever he was doing to the particle manipulator.

The two girls were back to back throwing punches and kicks in every direction as men came at them. Rouge spotted a man send a large wooden club with nails all over it down at Knuckles. He was able to catch the mans arm before it made contact with him, but in his weak condition he wasn't gonna be able to hold him off for long.

Rouge ran up and sent a flying kick to the mans head. Looking down at the weak echidna she felt it would be best if she stayed and protected him. "Iris!" She called. Iris looked toward her. "Protect Tails at all costs. I'll cover Knuckles." The white bat said. Iris nodded.

"You don't have to do that Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge looked at him with a don't-even-try-and-stop-me expression. "Remember a few nights back when I let you have your way and said that next time I would have mine?" She raised her eyebrow. Knuckles just sighed in defeat, apparently not wanting to argue with the stubborn bat.

**(Iris's POV)**

"You almost done with it Tails?" Iris asked, looking down at the two tailed fox. "I... I can't stop it from exploding." Tails stated."But, through some examination, I have determined that this very explosion might just get all of us from Mobius back to Mobius." He added. "W-wha...?" Iris stammered, thoroughly confused.

There was no time for Tails to explain himself though. A clicking sound was heard. Iris looked up and saw, just five feet away, Duran. He had a gun pointed at Tails head.

**(Sonic's POV)**

The beast was tailing them! Amy was falling behind, So Sonic picked her up bridal style and they picked up speed. Since he wasn't exactly at full health, he couldn't get top speed. He just hated that.

Sonic weaved through the people. He noticed that the battle had taken a turn for the better. It appeared that the beast mostly attacked the Enforcers rather then the Resistance. _Those Enforcers must not have treated it well. Their mistake. _"Sonic! Look!" Amy said, pointing up ahead. At first, The cobalt hedgehog didn't know what she was pointing at. Then he saw them.

Knuckles was on the ground with a nasty looking wound. Rouge was close by, fighting off any Enforcer who got close. Then he saw that other red echidna, Iris? Yeah Iris. But what made him stop in his tracks was the next thing he saw. Tails, with a gun pointed at his head!

Sonic stopped and put Amy down, getting into a fighting stance. "Put the gun down!" Sonic said, almost growling. This man was threatening Tails! His little bro! _I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget! _

"Well if it isn't Sonic." Lord Duran cooed. "yeah it's Sonic, and Sonic says put the gun down." He said through clenched teeth. _Nothing makes me more angry then when jerks like him threaten my friends..._

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, your friend here is a bit too smart for his own good." Duran started. "He's doing something I don't want him to do." "What, do you want this whole place to blow up?" Tails asked. "Blow up?" Sonic asked, now confused. He looked down at the gun looking thing beside Tails. It looked like it could blow any second. The blue hedgehog's eyes grew wide.

"I want you all to die!" Lord Duran shouted, startling everyone with his sudden rage. "I Don't care what happens to me! I don't care what happens to those stupid Enforcers! I don't care at all! I just want you to die!" Duran yelled. He was so loud he could be heard all over the arena, even through the noise.

All the fighting around the group suddenly stopped. Tank walked up to Duran with a question in his eyes. "You don't care if we all die?" He asked. "No I don't." Duran said slowly and coldly. _Bad call... _Sonic thought in his head.

Everyone could see the anger in the faces of all the Enforcers. They all walked closer to Duran with menacing stares. Duran backed up slowly. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. Tank just smiled maliciously and sent his fist into his open palm.

Shadow walked over to the group. "Looks like Duran made his last mistake." Shadow remarked as they watched the scene.

The Enforcers were about to pounce, when The Beast suddenly showed up, throwing Enforcers aside like they were nothing. Lord Duran screamed as he was lifted into the air by The Beast.

Everyone turned their heads as the beast shoved Duran into it's mouth. His agonized screams penetrated the air as he was eaten alive. Amy clung to Sonic, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped a comforting arm around the pink hedgehog. It was all over for Duran. His rule had ended. Now they just had to face the beast.

Or maybe they didn't. "Guys!" Tails called. They all looked in his direction. "This is it. There is a chance that all the build up of energy, mixed with the energy of the Chaos Emerald, should send all of us from Mobius back home. But there is still the chance that it will just blow up and destroy everything within ten miles." He explained.

"Maybe we should all hold hands." Sonic suggested. "Why?" Shadow asked, giving him a strange look. "Because, when we came here, only those who were touching were sent here together. If we get sent back and we're all holding hands, then we'll stay together." The blue hedgehog explained. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Iris and Rouge helped Knuckles to his feet and everyone took each others hands, gathering in a circle around the particle manipulator. The gun exploded and for the second time, the world turned to white...

**(And that's a wrap! This book is finished! Sorry if The ending sucks, I'm new at this! There will be a sequel and it will be called... Return To Mobius! Thank you all for reading and I hope you read and enjoy the sequel as well :). Till next time...)**


	15. Epilogue

**(So, here's that epilogue I promised you like a month ago. Sorry I took so long to write it! I hope you enjoy this :). I will be putting up a big, long author's note after this chapter. So you can skip it if you want to, but you might miss info on stuff I'm gonna be doing. Here's the epilogue comin at cha...) **

**Disclaimer: Actually, everything in this chapter belongs to me lol. Ain't that a first.**

**Seeing Double...**

**Rebuilding...**

**(Lucy's POV)**

She looked out the window of her bedroom, out onto the streets below. People walked by, children played in their yards. Life was so much better now. They had even renamed the planet back to what it had been previously called. Maris.

It had been two and a half years since the overthrow of Lord Duran. Two and a half years since Iris disappeared, along with the others. Lucy didn't know whether her friend was alive or dead. _Oh how I wish you were here right now..._

She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts by a voice she knew and loved.

"Sunshine! The baby's butt exploded again!"

Smiling and giggling, Lucy made her way to the nursery, where she found her husband and their six month old daughter, a golden yellow hawk.

"Jake, you know I don't like you calling her 'the baby'. She has a name." Lucy corrected, though still smiling.

"OK, I'll try this again. Faith's butt exploded." Jake said.

"You know how to change a diaper." Lucy pointed out.

"Aww, can't you do it?" Jake whined. Lucy responded by taking a spare diaper out of a drawer and throwing it at the blue hawk playfully. It hit him right in the face. This made their baby hawk giggle and clap.

"Well I'm glad you thought it was funny." Jake said to Faith, smiling at her. This made her giggle more, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hurry and get her changed, or her smile might not last." Lucy ordered.

"I am I am." Jake said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

**(Sarah Ollie's POV)**

She sat at her desk, going through paperwork. There were so many different things she had to take care of. After all, running a nation isn't easy work. Of course, she was used to the role of leadership. That was one of the reasons she was chosen to become the leader of their region when Duran was, well, killed.

Sarah remembered that day well. She had no clue that their rescue mission would turn into a full out battle, resulting in the overthrow of Duran and the enforcers.

Her and the rest of the resistance were able to rally the people against the enforcers and capture them. Well, most of them. There were some who have, to this day, never been found. Such as the two most known and hated Enforcers, Cain and Tank.

Some of the captured Enforcers changed their ways and, after spending some time incarcerated, were accepted back into society. Many of the Enforcers were put to work rebuilding the city, which is now named New Hope, as punishment for their crimes.

Taking herself out of her world of thoughts, she redirected herself to her paperwork. There had been a report of a malfunction of some equipment at the oil rig about a mile out of town. Sarah would have someone go down there to check it out.

"Lady Ollie?" A voice called from her doorway. Sarah lifted her head to see her secretary, a pink rabbit.

"Yes Karen?"

"You have a visitor." Karen announced. No sooner did she say the words then did a young, orange canary run into the room.

"Mom! Mom!" The young boy shouted as he ran to his mother.

Sarah smiled and caught her son in a hug. She turned her head to her now smiling secretary.

"Thank you Karen." She said in a dismissive way. Karen nodded and left to go back to her own desk. Sarah looked back down to her son, who was now breaking out of the hug.

"How was your day at school Lance?" Sarah asked.

"It was great! I made it onto the baseball team!" He shouted joyfully.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Sarah Ollie exclaimed, happy for her son.

"Yeah. My coach is really nice to." Jake said.

"Really? Why don't you tell me about him?" Sarah asked.

"He's a big ape with a crooked nose. His name is Cay Ein."

**(Yes, it is very short. I bet you got the clue in that last sentence. I am actually thinking of writing another story about this planet, now called Maris. **

**I'll probably have something about The Sonic characters returning to it or maybe people from that planet going to Mobius or something along those lines. I don't think a lot of people would really like it if I just made a book all about Maris with no original Sonic characters. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this epilogue and my book. Till next time...) **


	16. Author's Note

**(I posted two chapters for this story today. The epilogue, and the author's note. If you have not read the epilogue yet, I suggest you go do that now, then come back to this.)**

**Thank you all so much for your support with this story! I am now gonna name all those who reviewed my story and showed their support. **

**Usagi3000: **You were my first review! You supported me from the very beginning so thankies a lot :D.

**Guest (Unnamed): **You only reviewed once, but I still thank you! Every review lifts my spirits and encourages me to keep writing.

**WednesdaysInFebruary : **Your criticism did make me very nervous about my writing but it also made me pay better attention to just what I was writing and how I wrote it. It helped me to be a better writer, so thanks :).

**Elegant Solace: **I have read your work and seen that you are a very good writer, so it's an honor to have you reading my stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**Crazyshine: **You, my crazy friend, are a lot of fun. Your reviews always make me laugh or at least smile real big :D. It's great to have a reviewer and friend that is as crazy and jacked up as me XD.

**Parkourchicken:** It was great getting a review from my little brother :D. Though I know you won't read this cause you hate reading, thanks for at least supporting me.

**ABCOselfRBED: **You were also a one time reviewer, but, like I already said to that guest, I'm still thankful for even one review!

**Sapphire629: **Thank you for your review! Another one time reviewer that I am thankful for!

**Soulfully Sadistic: **until you left that review, I had no idea what an OC filter was. Thanks for pointing that out for me :).

**Bearvally3365/werewolf lover99/Beary: **You didn't come until the story was over, but boy did you leave a crap-ton of reviews! One day I looked at the my story and I had fourteen new reviews! I was all like "What the crap!?" XD. Thanks for your continued reviews and support!

**For those who are interested, I'm going to list off the characters in this story. You can just skip this if you want to for it will be kinda long. Lot's of them are OCs anyway XD. I couldn't exactly use actual characters since this was a whole other world. That just wouldn't make sense.**

**Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Amy Rose, E-123 Omega, Eggman, Iris (OC), Lucy Ollie (OC), Jake (OC), Faith (OC), Commander Sarah Ollie (OC), Lance Ollie (OC), Lord Duran (OC), Sona (OC), Lona (OC), Cain (OC), Tank (OC), Benny and Karl Bander (OCs), Jana (OC), Leanna (OC), Myrna (OC), Unnamed announcer, General Pierce (OC), and some other unnamed characters. I may have missed some, but whatever :P.**

**I want to give a special thanks to those who followed and favorited. **

**Followers: Arisu-Yuki, Cartoonlover689, Rocksmith, SunLove, Usagi3000, aoa1012, crazyshine, and parkourchicken! Thank you bunches! **

**Favoriters: Adda95, Arisu-Yuki, Cartoonlover689, Jar565, SunLove, Usagi3000, crazyshine, crossoversfangirl1, and parkourchicken! Thanks much :D. I also think of Beary as a follower too, even though he can't follow since he isn't allowed to make an account. So thank you too Beary! **

**Also, thanks to all those who at least read my story, even if you didn't review, follow, or favorite. I still appreciate you giving my story a chance :). **

**Announcements: I have two different story ideas in my head right now and am already writing two. After I finish one of my stories I am going to start another, but I don't know which one to do!**

**I am going to be putting up a poll to see what I should write next. Please visit my profile and cast your vote! I don't know if guests can vote or not, but if you can't, just go to my profile. I have the summaries for both stories on there and you can just tell me in a review which one you want first.**

**I have finally run out of things to say. Impossible right? Well, till next time... **


End file.
